The Melody of Love
by MidnightCherryBlossoms
Summary: Sakura and the gals are the Twilight Angelz. Syaoran and the guys are The Elements. They meet at an international competition in Barcelona, and what do you get? Love at first sight or.... HATE AT FIRST SIGHT? They might be friends at first but what if...?
1. The Twilight Angelz

Disclaimer:- I Do not own CCS OR any of the songs used

Disclaimer:- I Do not own CCS OR any of the songs used

Disclaimer: - I Do not own CCS OR any of the songs used……

The Melody of Love – Chapter 1

(Brrriinnnngg)

A certain emerald-eyed girl woke up with a start and nearly fell of her pink-adorned bed. Sakura looked at her pink and white alarm clock which was in a shape of a music note. She turned her alarm off and stretched.

Sakura's room was painted in a series of white and pink stripes with purple colored music notes, painted on the wall. At the far left corner of her room stood a study desk with various books neatly stack on a green little shelf, mounted onto the wall above it.

On her table, there were three photo frames. One of her family, one of her band and another of her deceased mother. On Sakura's bedroom floor, there was a huge white fluffy carpet with purple borders around it. Sakura's bed sheets were adorned with a cherry blossom printed bed sheet and although she was not a young child anymore, Sakura's bed was occupied by stuffed animals.

Sakura's particular favorite plush was sitting right next to her pillow. It was a light pink teddy bear with soft, white fluffy wings. Now, as Sakura had a tendency to forget certain things, she had forgotten where she had gotten the bear from and why it seemed to be her favorite.

Sakura Kinomoto was just an average sixteen-year-old. Her best friends, Tomoyo Daidouji and Meiling Li with her, did not go to school. This is because; the three youngsters had a band of their own.

It was called the 'Twilight Angelz' Sakura's stage name was Star Angel, Tomoyo's Moon Angel and Meiling's, Night Angel. They had been a band since they were thirteen when they had won a talent show at their local Nadesico festival.

The girls had been best friends ever since they could remember. They used to attend the same school but now, as they were a famous band, they had tutoring until the age of fifteen. Sakura got up, remembering that she had band practice at Tomoyo's house later.

She got up and headed into her bathroom to brush her teeth, wash her face and take a quick shower. Feeling awake and refreshed from her shower, Sakura put on a v-necked pink top with a splash of white on the right side. She also put on a pair of light baby blue shorts. She headed to her dressing table to brush her hair.

Sakura sat down on the dainty stool that stood in front of the dressing table. Sakura brushed her silky auburn hair that went past her shoulders. She just left it as it is and set about, tidying her bedroom up.

Sakura looked at her mother's photo and said, "Good morning, kaa-san."

Sakura hummed a little tune that she had come up with last night as she was drawing a few costumes. Tomoyo had taken up a responsibility to make sure that Meiling and Sakura knew how to design costumes.

In that way, Tomoyo felt that she would be sharpening both her friends' minds to become more creative, artistic and mostly, fashionable. Sakura grabbed her backpack and her two guitars. When Sakura began playing the guitar, she could not decide between an acoustic guitar and an electronic guitar. Seeing that his little sister would be spending at least 8 hours in the music shop to decide between both guitars, Touya had bought both for her. He had said that it was for her birthday and Christmas. However, during Christmas, Touya still bought his younger sibling a present.

Sakura had thanked her brother profusely and hugged him uncountable times when he bought her both guitars. Since that day, she had practiced hard to prove to her brother that, buying her both guitars was worth it. Remembering the old times, Sakura smiled.

Sakura went out of her room to head downstairs for breakfast before her practice. "MORNING!!" she greeted hyperly to her father and brother. Fujitaka Kinomoto was not surprised at her sudden greeting but Touya Kinomoto was.

He had burnt his tongue when Sakura said or rather, yelled her greeting. While his father smiled pleasantly and replied to his daughter, "Good Morning Sweetie", Touya said, "WHAT THE HECK WAS THE MEANING OF THAT?!"

"It was a greeting," Sakura stated matter-of-factly.

She helped herself to a glass of milk and some onigiri.

"A greeting?? You call that a greeting?? Dad, do you call that a greeting?" Touya replied with a note of sarcasm in his voice.

"Yes, actually, I thought you would be used to your darling sister's sugar-coated greeting…" Fujitaka explained.

"Yea and you sound really old when you said that," Sakura said gleefully.

"OLD?? Who are you calling old?? I'm practically 22, still single and studying in university!! And sugar-coated greeting??" Touya burst.

"And how proud I am for you…university?? That is such an experience…"Sakura said playfully.

Touya gave up. He could never change his sister's hyperness. Sakura finished her breakfast and looked at her watch. Good. She still had a lot of time.

After putting her glass and plate in the sink, Sakura put on a pair of pink sneakers, grabbed her stuff and ran out of the house.

"BYEE!!SEE YOU AT DINNER TIMEE!" Sakura yelled to her brother and father.

"How, she manages to yell a lot and never damage her voice, it's a miracle…." Touya told his father. His father agreed. The two men finished their breakfast and both of them proceeded to the university.

(With Sakura)

Sakura was still running towards Tomoyo's house when she noticed that the bulletin board had posted up a new notice_**. 'The Battle of the Bands, sign up now!! For more information, please check with your local music store owner'**_

Sakura immediately had an idea. She quickly set off at a faster pace to her destination.

When she finally reached Tomoyo's mansion, she quickly ran up to the door and rang the doorbell. A maid answered the door and a butler immediately took both Sakura's guitars and led her to the practice room. When they reached in front of the practice room door, Sakura thanked the butler politely and went inside the room.

"Hi Sakura!!" a raven-haired girl and a girl with two Chinese buns greeted her.

In their band, Sakura was the lead singer and used both guitars alternately. For example, there were songs using the electric guitar and other songs which use the other. Tomoyo on the other hand, was the second singer and the keyboardist. Meiling was the drummer and back-up singer. For these best friends, the roles that they play in the band don't affect the status of importance. For them, each and every one of the roles that they play in the band was just as important. However, they still chose Sakura as their leader. After all, it was her who had persuaded them to join the contest when they were thirteen.

"Mornin'," Sakura replied cheerfully.

"What's up?" Tomoyo questioned Sakura.

She knew something was up since her best friend's face was almost red with excitement.

"How do you girls feel about a competition?" Sakura asked, excitedly.

Meiling and Tomoyo squealed with delight. "Yes!!"

"But have you asked your brother yet?" Meiling asked. Touya was their manager, although not full time.

Sakura shook her head. "Wait, I'll call him," Sakura said, taking out her phone.

She dialed Touya's number and waited for him to answer. After three consecutive rings, Touya answered his phone. "Morning, this is Touya speaking," Touya spoke in a bored voice.

"Nii-chan! Can we join the Battle of the Bands??" Sakura burst.

"Oh, Sakura, it's you……what's that beetle of the pants??" Touya asked.

"No, no, it's BATTLE of the BANDS," Sakura said impatiently.

"Ohh…… you should have mentioned that a bit sooner…so _what_ exactly is it?" Touya asked.

"It's a competition between bands," Sakura explained.

Behind her, Tomoyo and Meiling were straining to hear the siblings' conversation. "Ohh……in that case, I suppose it will be okay for you guys to join…" Touya replied.

"Could you get the contest details for us?" Sakura asked, sweetly.

"Fine, but you guys better put an effort into practicing," Touya said, exasperated.

"Okay! So then, bye!" Sakura closed her phone before Touya could reply.

She turned around to her friends and beamed at them. "He said yes!"

The two other girls squealed happily.

After recovering from their squeals of excitement, Meiling asked, "Why did you say "No, no, it's the Battle of the Bands?"

"Well, my deaf brother thought it was the Beetle of the Pants…" Sakura explained. With that, Tomoyo and Meiling erupted into squeals of laughter once more.

"Okay guys, stop it! Now, as we know, we will have to obviously send a video of how we perform so we can enter for the first round,as it says so on this paper. What do you want to sing?" Sakura said, taking charge.

For the rest of the morning, the girls practiced. Until, when Sakura felt that they were perfect, she asked Tomoyo to ask one of her bodyguards to take a video. Tomoyo called her bodyguard to take a video. Once they had made the practice room a little more appropriate for filming, the girls started. They sang a song called, "Tattoo".

Intro music starts

Sakura:-

Oh, oh, oh

No matter what you say about love  
I keep coming back for more  
Keep my hand in the fire  
Sooner or later, I'll get what I'm asking for…… (looks down and continues strumming her electric guitar)

Tomoyo:-

"No matter what you say about life  
I learn every time I bleed  
That truth is a stranger  
Soul is in danger, I gotta let my spirit be free"

Tomoyo and Sakura:-

To admit that I'm wrong

And then change my mind

Sorry but I have to move on

And leave you behind……… (Raise up one arm each)

All together:-

I can't waste time so give it a moment

I realize, nothing's broken

No need to worry 'bout everything I've done

Live every second like it was my last one

Don't look back at a new direction

I loved you once, needed protection

You're still a part of everything I do

You're on my heart just like a tattoo……

Meiling (back up):-

(Just like a tattoo, I'll always have you  
I'll always have you, I'll always have you) (Continues beating drums)

Sakura:-

I'm sick of playing all of these games  
It's not about taking sides  
When I looked in the mirror, didn't deliver  
It hurt enough to think that I could

(Tomoyo joins in)

Stop, admit that I'm wrong  
And then change my mind  
Sorry but I gotta be strong  
And leave you behind

All together:-

I can't waste time so give it a moment

I realize, nothing's broken

No need to worry 'bout everything I've done

Live every second like it was my last one

Don't look back at a new direction

I loved you once, needed protection

You're still a part of everything I do

You're on my heart just like a tattoo

Meiling:-

(Just like a tattoo, I'll always have you  
I'll always have you, I'll always have you)

Sakura:-

If I live every moment  
Won't change any moment  
Still a part of me and you……

(Looks at Tomoyo)

Tomoyo:-

I will never regret you  
Still the memory of you  
Marks everything I do…..

All together:-

I can't waste time so give it a moment

I realize, nothing's broken (yeah)

No need to worry 'bout everything I've done

Live every second like it was my last one

Don't look back at a new direction (don't look back)

I loved you once, needed protection (no, no)

You're still a part of everything I do

You're on my heart just like a tattoo…….

I can't waste time so give it a moment (I can't waste time)

I realize, nothing's broken

No need to worry 'bout everything I've done (no need to worry)

Live every second like it was my last one

Don't look back at a new direction (don't you ever look back)

I loved you once, needed protection

You're still a part of everything I do

You're on my heart just like a tattoo

Meiling:-

(Just like a tattoo, I'll always have you  
I'll always have you, I'll always have you)

(Tomoyo plays last few notes on keyboard in piano version)

(All three take a bow)

"All right miss, you were wonderful, I shall go and process this immediately,"the bodyguard said, stoically.

"Okay, thank you very much," Tomoyo said.

The bodyguard went out of the room and all three of them plopped down on the couch, relieved.

"I thought my voice was gonna crack!!" Meiling exclaimed.

"No way, you're too good," Sakura giggled.

"Well, all in all, all of us did pretty well!" Tomoyo said.

Sakura looked at the clock on the wall. "Oh, it's almost lunch time, shall we eat somewhere or does Tomoyo want to stay here?" Sakura asked.

"Let's go out," Tomoyo replied simply.

The girls packed up their stuff and put them away neatly. Sakura and Meiling would come later to collect their stuff. Meiling never took home her drum set as it was too big, so she always left it at Tomoyo's. The three girls set off to the ice-cream café. They each ordered a cold drink and sandwiches. Later, they would order ice-cream.

While the girls were eating, the café door opened and a young man with dark brown hair came in.

Tomoyo looked up and squealed, "Touya!!"

Unbeknownst to them, Touya had also decided to come down to the café to eat lunch and take away a bag of sandwiches for his father. He saw his sister and her friends, or rather his clients, sitting at the right hand corner of the café. Meiling and Sakura looked up and saw Touya.

"Sup?" Touya greeted, putting up his right hand.

"Hi Touya," the girls chorused. Sakura moved over so her brother could sit with them.

The waitress came to take his order and brought his food.

"So….where's the documents?" Sakura asked, impatiently. She was talking about the contest details.

"Here," Touya said, handing her some papers. The girls pored over the documents and Tomoyo took out a pen and filled in the form.

"It says here, we need a picture…."Meiling said.

As if she was a fairy godmother, Tomoyo took out a pink, purple and red striped album with the words "Twilight Angelz" engraved on the silver plate which was stuck on the cover. She flipped through the album and took out a photo of their band. Not forgetting Touya, she took out a photo of him at Sakura's 15th birthday party and wrote 'Manager' across the back of the photo. Meiling produced two paperclips and Tomoyo put the photos on the contest form.

Sakura was still reading about the contest when she suddenly asked Touya, "Is it okay if it was in Barcelona?" Touya nearly choked on his food.

"Check your bank accounts," he choked, between gulps of water.

Meiling took out their bank book and flipped to their most recent deposit.

"Err…Touya, have you been aware of how much we've been earning lately?" Meiling questioned.

"No, I'm not your accountant," he replied nonchalantly.

"Well, F-Y-I, we have enough money to travel around the world 10 times, stay at the most expensive hotels for a week at each stop and still have a huge surplus," Meiling said triumphantly.

"Well…. We never _did_ use any money since we started as a band…..I mean we did but, it wasn't from this account….." Sakura added thoughtfully.

Touya looked at the girls in wonder and smiled at them. "Well, in that case, I'll have to take leave to follow you girls."

"Are you sure?" Sakura asked carefully. Touya nodded. He didn't mind as long as it was worth their careers and the girls had fun.

After eating, Touya got up, said goodbye, paid the bill and left the girls to discuss and eat their desserts. After eating their desserts, the girls got up to leave when suddenly, the ice-cream café owner came up to them.

"Good day, how're you?" the owner said politely.

"Uhh….were just fine, just fine..." Sakura replied politely.

"Umm, if I may ask, can I please have your autographs? My niece just loves you guys!!" the owner suddenly said.

"Sure? Why not? It won't hurt!" Tomoyo said, taking out a photo of the three of them taken after one of their concerts.

Sakura signed her name with a pink glitter pen, Tomoyo with a purple one and Meiling with a dark blue one. After the owner thanked them, the girls went back to Tomoyo's house to get the CD and mail the whole package off to Barcelona.

"Hope we get to enter the competition…" Meiling said.

"Yea…I hope so too," Tomoyo replied.

"Ditto," Sakura said. They will get their reply in a week.

Author's note: I know I haven't been updating "Heart of the Desert" but hey, I'm a busy person….Hope u liked this fic….PLS review!!


	2. The Elements

Disclaimer: - I Do not own CCS OR any of the songs used……

Disclaimer: - I Do not own CCS OR any of the songs used……

Disclaimer: - I Do not own CCS OR any of the songs used……

The Melody of Love – Chapter 2

(Somewhere in a big mansion in Hong Kong)

Sunlight was pouring into a room in an old Chinese mansion. In this particular room resides certain young amber-eyed teen. Li Syaoran was sixteen. He had a band with his two best friends, Eriol Hiragizawa and Ryuu Raikou. With the stage names Fire Wolf (Syaoran), Water Dragon (Eriol) and Thunder Falcon (Ryuu), like the Twilight Angelz, they were a famous band in their hometown only, known as 'The Elements'.

The sun rays hit Syaoran's eyes as he turned around, facing the window. Groaning, Syaoran got up while rubbing his tired eyes. He had fallen asleep the night before while he was writing a new song. Syaoran got off his bed and took up the music sheets and put them on the table. He proceeded to the bathroom to brush his teeth, wash his face, get showered and get dressed.

After bathing, Syaoran put on a black shirt with the words 'Flame Wolf' over it in red. He also put on a pair of dark blue three quarters. Syaoran got up his guitar and went down for breakfast.

"Good Morning," he greeted his mother politely.

His mother nodded in acknowledgement. He heard very childish giggling at the other end of the huge table. He glared at that particular area and saw all four of his sisters.

"Hi Xiao Lang!!" his sisters chorused. Xiao Lang was his Chinese name.

"Morning," Syaoran replied boredly, taking a seat next to his mother.

"You could at least say it more politely," Fuutie pouted.

"For a minute of seeing you ladies, I forgot the word 'polite' and 'manners'" Syaoran replied simply.

"Xiao Lang!!" his mother warned.

"Fine……_Good_ morning then," Syaoran muttered. The family continued with their breakfasts, randomly talking to each other about random subjects.

After Syaoran finished with his breakfast, the doorbell rang. A butler of the Li household went to invite the visitors in. As Syaoran drank the last drop of juice from his glass, a midnight-haired teen with glasses and a striking tanned blonde with indigo eyes entered the dining room.

"Sup? Syao!" the blonde, namely Ryuu Raikou greeted. Eriol greeted the family with a politely pleasant 'Good Morning'. The sisters replied back and Yelan Li nodded in acknowledgement as well.

Not forgetting his own manners to the ladies, Ryuu also greeted them politely. After greetings, the boys headed off to their practice room. Syaoran opened the door and switched the lights on. He put down his guitar and went to plug in the microphones. Ryuu went to test out is drum set which was on a mini platform in the middle of the room.

Like Sakura, Syaoran played the guitar. Only, he played the electric one instead of both acoustic and electric. Syaoran was also the lead singer and the leader of the band. Eriol, like Tomoyo, was the second singer and played the keyboard. Ryuu on the other hand was the backup singer and drummer, just like Meiling.

"Okay dudes, I composed this new song last night…" Syaoran said, handing out lyrics and music sheets.

While Syaoran tuned up his guitar, Ryuu and Eriol came over and tapped his shoulder.

"What?" Syaoran asked, without looking up. He continued strumming his guitar.

Over Syaoran's consecutive chords, Ryuu managed to speak out, "Wanna join a competition called the Battle of the Bands?"

Syaoran looked up at him weirdly. "Why would I join a stupid competition called the Babble of the Bangs?"

Eriol hit Syaoran's head with his music sheet. "He said the '_Battle _of the_ Bands' _you idiot!!" Eriol said severely.

"Ohhh, you should've said so…don't you know how to read? Ryuu?" Syaoran asked, looking at Ryuu.

"You bumbling idiot!! I clearly said it properly. You were strumming that instrument of yours!!" Ryuu snapped.

"I see, anyways, what's this competition about?" Syaoran asked, interested.

"Well, it's about bands playing songs, competing in different rounds. The winners will have a world-wide career. Thus, making our band well-known around the world instead of only here in Hong Kong." Ryuu said, with an air of knowledge.

Eriol took out several documents and handed them over to Syaoran.

"Here, this is what you need to know. The competition is in Barcelona by the way." Syaoran nodded. Apparently, Eriol had filled in the forms, provided the photos and the only thing required left was the trial CD.

"In that case, let's play this new song for the trial!" Syaoran said enthusiastically.

"Sure! Whatever you say leader!" Ryuu said, taking up his drumsticks. For a few hours, The Elements practiced their new song. By the time it was nearly lunchtime, the boys had perfected the song.

Eriol called in a butler to take their video. The boys didn't care about dressing up.

Although Ryuu had asked Syaoran if he wanted to but Syaoran had replied, "I believe if the judges were females, they would let us in because of my dashing looks."

Eriol and Ryuu sweat dropped at this. And after that, they started. Their new song was called 'When You Believe'.

(Music starts)

Syaoran:-

Many nights we prayed

With no proof anyone could hear

In our hearts a hopeful song

We barely understood

Now we are not afraid

Although we know there's much to fear

We were moving mountains

Long before we knew we could, ooh yes

Eriol and Syaoran:-

There can be miracles

When you believe

Though hope is frail

It's hard to kill

(Ryuu joins in)

All together:-

Who knows what miracles

You can achieve

When you believe, somehow you will

You will when you believe

Ryuu (backup):-

(Mmm, yeah)

Eriol:-

In this time of fear

When prayer so often proves in vain

Hope seems like the summer bird

Too swiftly flown away

Syaoran:-

Yet now I'm standing here

My heart's so full, I can't explain

Seeking faith and speaking words

I never thought I'd say

All together:-

There can be miracles

When you believe (when you believe)

Though hope is frail

It's hard to kill (mmm)

Who knows what miracles

You can achieve (you can achieve)

When you believe, somehow you will

You will when you believe

(Hey, oh)

Syaoran and Eriol:-

They don't always happen when you ask

(Oh)

And it's easy to give in to your fears

(Oh...Ohhhh)

But when you're blinded by your pain

Can't see your way clear through the rain

A small but still resilient voice

Says love is very near

(Ohhh)

All together:-

There can be miracles (miracles)

When you believe (when you believe, yeah)

(Though hope is frail)

Though hope is frail (it's hard)

It's hard to kill (hard to kill, oh, yeah)

All together:-

Who knows what miracles

You can achieve (You can achieve, oh)

When you believe somehow you will

(Somehow, somehow, somehow)

Somehow you will (I know, I know, know)

You will when you believe (when you)

Oh, oh

You will when you

You will when you believe

Ooh

Oh, oh

(You will when you believe)

You will when you believe

(Syaoran and Eriol play last few chords)

(Take a bow)

The butler looked at his master, Syaoran, obviously unsure of what to do.

"Err…well could you please process this video into a CD immediately? And put it into a water-proof case." Syaoran told him.

"Well, in that case, yes, master…" the butler said, hurrying out of the room.

The boys sat down on the plush couch that was in the room. After taking a long drink from his water bottle, Ryuu piped up, "So, we're gonna send everything to the hosts right?" Eriol nodded.

"They are going to give the reply in a week. The selected candidates' videos will be shown on MTV…"

"Cool! MTV!!" Syaoran exclaimed.

"It's like you've never been on it before?" Ryuu asked his friend, fanning himself. Syaoran sweat dropped.

"But, seeing our cool act on TV will be cool!" he said stubbornly.

A few minutes later, Syaoran's butler came in. Along with Yelan Li. After handing the CD over to Syaoran, the butler exited the room. Leaving the young performers alone with his mistress. The boys got up to greet her. She nodded with approval and beckoned them to sit down.

"What is this competition I hear the butler talking about?" Yelan questioned the boys. Taking turns, the boys explained.

"So, winning this contest would boost up our careers," Syaoran ended.

"I see…" Yelan said softly.

"Are you sure you boys want to do this?" The boys nodded in agreement.

"Very well then, do not be disappointed if anything bad happens, do you understand?" Yelan asked.

"Yes, ma'am," the boys chorused. Yelan smiled at them, got up and exited the room. After Yelan left the room, the boys spoke with one another.

"Well? What do you think?" Ryuu asked his friends.

"I think we should mail this package," Syaoran stated, holding up the now, completed package.

"Sure, whatever…" Eriol replied, getting up. The boys packed up the room and put away the cables neatly. After tidying up, the boys proceeded off to the post office. After pasting the stamp onto the package, Ryuu dropped the package in the mailbox.

"Hope we get in…" Eriol said.

"Are you kidding me? Of course we will! We're like, so talented!" Syaoran exclaimed. His friends sweat dropped at this statement.

"Well, anyways, let's go get some lunch!!" Ryuu said, punching his arm up in the air. Ryuu stalked off to the direction of their usual café chanting 'food, food' in a merry tune.

"Is food all that guy ever thinks of?" Syaoran asked.

"It seems that way…" Eriol replied.

For the rest of the day, the boys hung out together, discussing plans for Barcelona. If they make the auditions. Around five, the boys headed back to Syaoran's house. Eriol and Ryuu took their stuff, said goodbye and left.

Syaoran headed up to his room. He plopped down on his bed and lied there. He turned over and looked at a green stuffed bear with soft white fluffy wings. Syaoran's memory was fuzzy as to who had given him the bear. But for Syaoran, it was his lucky bear. He didn't care if bears were overrated for his age. He knew that this bear was given to him by a very important person in his life. But the question was, who?

Author's note: Thanks to those who reviewed the first chappie!! I immediately typed out this one after I came back from my cuzzie's house. Review this one too please!! Sowwie if it's too short!


	3. The reply, we're off to Barcelona!

Disclaimer: - I Do not own CCS OR any of the songs used……

Disclaimer: - I Do not own CCS OR any of the songs used……

Disclaimer: - I Do not own CCS OR any of the songs used……

The Melody of Love – Chapter 3

(A week later)

(In Japan with the girls)

The morning sky was cloudless. The weather was positively cool and calm for there was a light shower last night. A minute before the alarm clock rang, Sakura woke up. She turned her alarm clock off. She quickly got out of bed, brushed her teeth, and went to take a shower.

After showering, Sakura put on a pair of knee length denim jeans and a light purple shirt with oriental flowers decorating it. Sakura brushed her hair neatly and clipped her side fringe with a small and white dainty butterfly clip. She put on a necklace with a silver guitar pendant.

She practically ran down the stairs and yelling "Good Morning" to her father and coffee-drinking brother, she ran straight out of the front door in time to see the postman getting of his motorcycle to put a pile of letters into the mailbox and she ignored her brother's shouts of her yelling.

"Morning!" Sakura greeted him cheerfully.

"Well, if it isn't Sakura. I haven't seen you in a long time!" the postman said, smiling.

"Yea, well, what can I say?" Sakura giggled sheepishly. She knew that she hadn't seen the postman in a long time because she didn't wake up earlier.

"Well, anyways, here are your letters…" the postman said, handing a wad of letters over to Sakura.

Sakura thanked the postman and said goodbye to him. Letters in hand, she went back into the house to distribute the letters and to open hers if she had any. There was a particular letter that Sakura was waiting for. She flipped through the envelopes quickly and spotted a very fancy music-themed envelope in the middle of the pile of letters.

Sakura took it out and opened it. Her brother and father were watching her with pure amusement. Without daring to breathe, Sakura slowly read the letter. The anxious look on her face began to clear as she reached to the end of the letter.

Instead, it was replaced with a very happy and pleased grin. With her expression, her brother and father were able to figure out what the letter had said.

The Twilight Angelz had made it.

Fujitaka and Touya congratulated Sakura. Sakura accepted their congratulations and excusing herself, she went to the phone. Not caring what time it was, she first, called Tomoyo.

After a few rings, Tomoyo picked her phone up.

"Morning, Tomoyo speaking," Tomoyo said chirpily. Apparently, she had also woken up as early as Sakura.

"Tomoyo!! You wouldn't believe it!" Sakura squealed to her friend. At that sentence, Tomoyo knew what she meant.

"Oh-Am-Gee! We actually made it! I feel so happy and proud. I'll have to design more costumes then!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

Sakura sweat dropped at this. "Well, later you and Meiling are gonna come over to watch the selected auditions right?" Sakura asked.

"Sure! Have you called her?" Tomoyo asked.

"Nope, but I'll do it now…bye Tomoyo!" With that, Sakura put down her phone and took it up again to call Meiling.

Unlike Tomoyo, Sakura had to wait a little longer for Meiling to answer her phone.

"What??" Meiling grumbled into the speaker.

"Uhh…sorry Meiling! I thought you would be awake by now…" Sakura said apologetically.

"Well you should! What's the meaning of this? Are you too excited? Do I have to keep telling you that it's only TOMORROW that we will get our reply. Today is only Sunday!" Meiling grumbled.

Sakura giggled at this. "Meiling, look at your calendar." There was a fumble of phone and a rustle of papers.

"SAKURA!! DID WE MAKE IT?" Meiling burst.

"Yes we did silly. You and Tomoyo are coming over later remember?" Sakura giggled.

"Oh yea…YAY!! WE MADE IT!!" Meiling said.

"Oh….hahaha…guess I had too much milk last night?" Meiling said apologetically.

"Well, never mind. Make sure you come later!" Sakura said. "Bye!"

Meiling said goodbye and the girls ended their conversation.

After getting off the phone, Sakura went back into the kitchen to eat breakfast. "So, what were their reactions?" Fujitaka asked.

"I bet they were like, "Oh-Am-Gee!!" or "YAY!! WE MADE IT!!"" Touya replied.

"How did you know?" Sakura asked questioningly. Fujitaka and his son sweat dropped.

"I was just kidding…" Touya explained.

"Really? I didn't know…" Sakura said. They finished their breakfast and when Touya and his father went to the university, Sakura started her chores.

(Somewhere in Hong Kong)

Syaoran's alarm clock rang shrilly. He rolled out of his bed and landed on the floor with a thud. He groaned as he got up and looked at the time. Suddenly, the young guitarist remembered something very important.

Reply day. He quickly took a shower, brushed his teeth and put on a green shirt and a pair of shorts. He headed down to the dining hall. He greeted his mother with his usual politeness and his sisters, with his usual impoliteness. He saw a fancy envelope placed at his seat.

Using an envelope opener, Syaoran carefully opened the letter. The careful look on his face was replaced with a gleeful expression. His family knew what this meant. The only boy in their family and his band had succeeded the auditions.

"Congratulations. Good job," his mother said with a smile to him.

His sisters said the same things. Syaoran did not need to call his friends as they had come after he finished his breakfast.

Before Syaoran had time to say anything, Ryuu had jumped on him saying, "Dude!! Tell me we made it!" Syaoran put on a serious expression and looked at them sadly.

For a minute, his friends thought that they had not entered the competition.

"Well, there's always a next time…" Eriol started saying. As he was about to finish his sentence, Syaoran grinned at them and gave them the thumbs-up sign.

"Hey! Stop playing around Wolfie! Did we or did not make it?" Ryuu asked impatiently.

"We did okay?" Syaoran replied. Ryuu let out a loud 'woot'. And heading down to the living room, the boys discussed about the competition.

They sat down and waited for the audition programs on MTV to start.

(Back in Japan)

As Sakura was putting out drinks on the table, the doorbell rang. Sakura quickly ran to the door and greeted her pals with a hug. They exclaimed excitedly to each other about their success. Then they settled down to watch the programs. They watched until it was time to see who got first in the auditions.

Holding their breath, the girls watched.

(The same happened with the boys)

(Back to the girls)

(TV)

'_The ones who captured the hearts of the judges were…it's a tie!! Apparently, two bands had tied for the top place in the auditions. One is an all-girls band another, an all-boys band! Namely, The Elements and The Twilight Angelz!'_

(Girls)

They were screaming like the teenagers they were. Even though they tied with another band, they were happy since they got first place. They quieted down to watch the boys' music video.

(Boys)

They were slapping each other on their backs and shaking hands because they had won first place. "Even though we tied with a chick band, we still had first after all. So, let's be happy!" Ryuu exclaimed. They became quiet as their music video was starting.

(Girls)

The video started. They heard the intro song being played by Eriol and Ryuu. Immediately, Tomoyo focused on Eriol and Meiling, on Ryuu. Suddenly, a strong voice echoed into the video and the camera focused on the singer. The singer was playing a guitar while singing.

Sakura just watched Syaoran singing. When Eriol's singing part came in, Tomoyo uttered a little 'Oh' and when Ryuu did, Meiling did the same. It was hard to tell whether or not the girls' hearts were captured by The Elements.

When the boys' video ended, the girls had a lot to discuss about them. "Did you see the leader of the band?" Sakura exclaimed.

"Isn't it a bit freaky? They are almost like us in instrumental terms but the leader uses an electric guitar.

After a little more discussing, they sat to watch their own video. It was clear that the number one band that they wanted to meet was Syaoran and his friends.

(Boys)

"Oh!! I looked so good!" Ryuu exclaimed.

"I have to admit we were sort of good…" Eriol said humbly.

"Uh-huh…shh…the other winners' video is up next," Syaoran said distractedly.

He was captured in a trance by Sakura's gentle voice and guitar strumming. Ryuu took focus on the drummer, Meiling and Eriol on the fair Tomoyo. Eriol's eyes widened when he heard Tomoyo's sweet voice synchronizing with Sakura's sweeter voice.

Ryuu was taken aback when he saw that a hard-headed looking girl as Meiling had a very gentle but strong voice. When the video ended, the only thing Ryuu could say was, "Now I understand…"

But what Syaoran said was totally different. "I'm looking forward to this competition…"

(Girls)

"You looked absolutely cute! You and Meiling!" Tomoyo exclaimed to Sakura.

"You and Meiling were awesome," Sakura protested.

"We ALL did well," Meiling cut in. Sakura and Tomoyo agreed. After talking about the auditions once more, the girls went up to Sakura's room to help Sakura pack. They were to leave in two days.

After helping Sakura pack, they headed to Tomoyo's house. There, they helped pack Meiling's drum set. After packing it, Tomoyo asked her bodyguard to send it along with her keyboard to the airport first. That way, on the day they were to leave, they would just claim their instruments and check them in.

Sakura's phone rang as they were making plans in Tomoyo's room.

"Hello? Sakura speaking," Sakura chirped.

"Saku? It's me Touya. I have bought your tickets already as you have requested. Is there anything else?" Touya asked everything in one go.

"Yes, actually, I want to ask you something," Sakura stated.

"What?" "When you come home tonight, please pack your luggage," Sakura told her brother.

"Geez, fine I'll do it. Don't treat me like a child," Touya said, obviously embarrassed.

"Sure! Bye nii-chan!" Sakura said. Touya grunted in reply and Sakura closed her phone.

"Now, where were we?" Sakura asked her friends.

"Umm…me talking about our costumes and you composing new songs for the competition?" Tomoyo asked her. Meiling nodded in agreement.

"Riiiihgt…" Sakura said. "So, what do you guys want to wear?"

"Well, casual but fashionable outfits?" Tomoyo said. "Oh! I have and inspiration already!"

Sakura and Meiling sweat dropped at their friend's enthusiasm.

(With the boys)

"Okay…are you guys like gonna go back now to pack your stuff? We're leaving in two days," Syaoran asked his friends. Eriol and Ryuu shook their heads.

"I'm gonna have to pack up my drum set and Eriol here wants to pack up his keyboard you idiot," Ryuu said.

Eriol sweat dropped. "You didn't have to call him an idiot…"

"Well, I think he is," Ryuu said nonchalantly.

Without thinking, Syaoran nodded in agreement. When he heard the word 'is' Syaoran said, "WHAT?"

"I said 'isn't'. What's wrong with you dude? Too much music or something?" Ryuu asked, faking innocence.

"I know I heard you said 'is'," Syaoran said dangerously.

"Now, now, let's not fight okay? Let's just go help Ryuu pack his drum set," Eriol said, trying to make peace.

"Fine, but I know I said 'isn't'," Ryuu said.

"Whatever," Syaoran grunted in reply. The friends headed to their practice room to help Ryuu to pack up his drum set and to pack up several items like music sheets and etc.

It was evening by the time the boys finished packing the items that they felt they needed. Syaoran followed his friends to the front door to see them off. "So, guess I'll be seeing you guys tomorrow?" Syaoran asked.

His friends would be sleeping over tomorrow as their flight would leave early morning the next day. "Sure," Eriol replied.

"See ya leader!" Ryuu said, waving to Syaoran.

Syaoran waved to his friends until they were out of sight. He went up to his room to pack his luggage. They would be staying at Barcelona for a long time. Syaoran put in his clothes and other items that he felt he needed. He looked around his room for anything else he needed. He spotted his lucky bear lying next to his pillow.

Without thinking, he went over to his bed, took up the bear carefully and put it in with the rest of his belongings. Next, he packed a small backpack to carry with him in the plane. He put the completed backpack next to his guitar which was in its green case.

"Xiao Lang!" he heard his mother call.

He quickly went out of his room to go down to see what the matter was. He saw his mother standing there with a few butlers and bodyguards, looking at the waterproof containers that held bits and pieces of Ryuu's drum set and Eriol's keyboard.

'_Oops…'_ Syaoran thought.

"Yes mother?" Syaoran asked politely.

"What are theses containers doing here?" his mother asked softly.

"Umm…the guys' instruments?" he replied carefully.

"Why are they all here?" his mother questioned.

Syaoran chose his words carefully. "Uhh, I was supposed to send them to the airport so there won't be much hassle on the day we leave?"

His mother looked at the containers and at her workers. She beckoned them to send the said instruments to the airport.

The butlers and bodyguards carried the instruments carefully out to a waiting van.

"Thank you?" Syaoran said to his mother, with a note of uncertainty in his voice.

His mother nodded at him and asked him, "When are you leaving, have you bought the air tickets yet?"

Syaoran nodded. He had asked one of the bodyguards to do so.

"Okay then, I shall go now," his mother said, walking out of the entrance hall. Syaoran sighed in relief and went back up to his room.

(Back in Japan)

It was already late evening when the girls finished discussing about the costumes with Tomoyo. Sakura and Meiling panicked when they saw that it was almost dinner time.

"Oh my gosh! My dad and brother are so gonna be mad!" Sakura exclaimed worriedly.

"I'm worse; my parents are gonna sauté me!" Meiling said.

Suddenly, someone knocked on Tomoyo's room door. "Come in," Tomoyo beckoned.

The door opened and the girls saw Sonomi, Tomoyo's mother standing there.

"Oh, girls, I just wanted to tell you that I have called Sakura's father and Meiling's mother to tell them that if it was okay if you slept over. They had agreed but you girls are going to sleep over Sakura's house tomorrow and the next day, we adults are coming to see you off at the airport," Sonomi explained.

She held up her hands which were holding two overnight bags. One was pink and the other was red. Sakura and Meiling thanked Sonomi sweetly while they took their bags from Sonomi. Sonomi said that it was no problem at all and congratulated the girls on entering the competition and informed them that it was almost dinner time.

After Sonomi left, Sakura and Meiling helped Tomoyo to pack her luggage. When Sakura and Tomoyo asked Meiling about her luggage, Meiling replied, in a proud gesture, "I packed mine on the day we sent the package to Barcelona!"

Tomoyo and Sakura sweat dropped at this. A few minutes later, a maid came into Tomoyo's room to inform them that it was dinner time. Tomoyo thanked the maid politely. After the maid had left, the girls left Tomoyo's half packed luggage and followed her Tomoyo down to the dining hall.

The girls greeted Sonomi and sat down to eat. While they were eating, they randomly talked about random stuff. After dinner, the girls went back up to Tomoyo's room to finish packing.

After that, they went to bed.

(Early next morning)

The bright morning sun's rays hit Sakura's eyes as she turned to the direction facing the window. Sakura groaned as she fell off the mattress that she was sleeping on. She sat up and remembered that she had slept over in Tomoyo's house, along with Meiling.

She turned to her friends who were also getting up. She got up and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and take a shower before her friends did. After she showered, she put on a white blouse and paired it off with a light pink skirt and tying her hair up into a half ponytail.

As she waited for her friends to get showered and changed, Sakura sat down on Tomoyo's bed thinking of a new song. After Tomoyo and Meiling finished, the girls went downstairs to eat breakfast.

"Good Morning," Sonomi greeted them with a smile.

"Good Morning," the girls chorused politely. After eating breakfast, with one of Tomoyo's bodyguard's help, they brought Tomoyo's luggage down into the waiting car.

Sonomi waved them off as they headed to Meiling's house. As the girls greeted Meiling's parents, the bodyguards who accompanied them collected Meiling's baggage which was standing next to the front door. After saying goodbye to Meiling's parents, the girls finally went to Sakura's house.

They greeted Fujitaka a good morning when they arrived. They brought Meiling and Tomoyo's luggage and put them in the hallway. Tomorrow, Tomoyo's bodyguards would come and pick up them in a bigger car to send them to the airport.

Touya came out and saw the girls. "Sup?" he greeted them.

"I see the Twilight Trio has gathered at my presence," Touya joked. A cold gust of wind blew all around them.

"That was a lame joke," Sakura said cheekily to her brother.

Touya sweat dropped. "Whatever…" he muttered.

"So, what are you girls going to do now?" Fujitaka asked them.

"Well…we were planning to go buy some stuff that we need," Sakura started.

"Unless you need us to do something?" Tomoyo asked.

"Well, you don't need to, me and Touya are just gonna head down to the university and Touya has to spend the last of his school day there saying goodbye to his lecturers and friends before he goes to Barcelona," Fujitaka said.

"Ok…then we'll get going then," Sakura said, waving to her brother and her father.

The girls headed towards the town square. They went into an accessory shop to look at some jewelry. The spent a few hours there before noticing it was lunchtime.

"Let's go and eat some lunch…I'm ab-so-toot-ly famished!" Meiling exclaimed to her friends.

"Sure," Tomoyo and Sakura said. The girls headed to a café just across the shop and ordered their food. They spent the rest of their day mooching around their favorite shops.

They were going to miss Tomoeda as they were going away for a long time. It was already evening by the time they reached home. Seeing that Touya and Fujitaka weren't home yet, the girls decided to get started with dinner. As they were making dinner, the girls talked about why they started learning music and what was their inspiration.

"I took lessons because I wanted to work hard for my mother…she always loved music…" Sakura said with a faraway look in her eyes.

"But what made you to decide to write music?" her friends questioned her. That Sakura didn't know how to answer. She had forgotten why. She thought hard and suddenly, she remembered the pink bear and something.

"It was so; I could find the melody of love…" Sakura said truthfully. Her friends were stunned at Sakura's answer but they decided to say nothing.

"Well, aren't you excited to go Barcelona? I almost can't believe that it's tomorrow!" Meiling said, breaking the silence. All at once, the girls talked excitedly about it.

Touya and his father came back by the time it was almost dinner time. The family and their guests sat down to dinner talking about various subjects. After dinner, the girls helped to wash the dishes and clean up the kitchen.

After they were done, Sakura, Tomoyo and Meiling took turns using the bathroom to have bath. After all of them had a bath, they sat on Sakura's bed talking once more, about their upcoming Barcelona trip. When they were tired of talking, the girls decided to go to bed.

When her friends were asleep, Sakura tossed and turned restlessly on her bed. She kept thinking of her mother and mostly about her bear.

"The melody of love huh?" Sakura asked herself softly.

She got up took her bear and went over to her table. She took up all three of her photo frames and together with her bear, and she put them all in her backpack.

She slipped back into her bed. She thought about the boys and their leader. Slowly, she drifted off to sleep.

(In Hong Kong)

Syaoran woke up at around ten in the morning as he had spent last night writing music. He looked at the time on his alarm clock and got up. He quickly took a shower and got dressed. He put on a green hoodie t-shirt and three quarter shorts. He ran a comb through his hair and seizing his luggage, he sped downstairs to put his luggage in the hallway. When he reached downstairs, he heard the doorbell ring.

His friends had arrived.

He opened the door for them. Eriol and Ryuu were surprised to see that instead of a butler, Syaoran had opened the door. "Dude…it's so gonna rain…" Ryuu whispered to Eriol.

Eriol nodded in agreement but said to Syaoran anyway, "Morning,"

Syaoran raised is right hand up in reply. He moved away from the entrance to let his friends in. Ryuu and Eriol walked in carrying their backpacks and luggage. They put their belongings next to Syaoran's guitar, backpack and luggage.

They followed Syaoran into the dining room and sweat dropped when Syaoran started on his breakfast.

"Dude, did you like, over slept?" Ryuu asked his friend.

"Uh-huh" Syaoran said between mouthfuls of food. Eriol sweat dropped. After Syaoran's breakfast, the three of them went out to the town square to spend their last day in Hong Kong there before going to Barcelona.

It was dinner time by the time they went back to Syaoran's place. The boys ate dinner and headed to Syaoran's room to go to sleep. It was already late midnight when Ryuu and Eriol fell asleep. But Syaoran could not sleep. He kept thinking about the competition. By the time it was almost one in the morning, he finally fell asleep.

(Early next morning in Honk Kong)

Syaoran's alarm clock rang at about four in the morning. Without even groaning, he got up and went to take a shower and brush his teeth. Since he was going on a long flight, Syaoran put on a black long sleeved hoodie with a picture of a wolf on it and a pair of blue three quarters.

When he finished dressing, he saw that Eriol was awake but Ryuu was still asleep. Syaoran was about to yell in Ryuu's ear to wake him up but Eriol just shook his head and said, "Give him time to sleep, I'll go bath first…"

Syaoran just nodded and waited for Eriol to go to the bathroom before yelling in Ryuu's ear, "WAKE UP THUNDER BIRDIEEE!!"

Ryuu woke up with a start and his head hit hard against Syaoran's. Both boys rubbed their respective heads. "Oww…" Syaoran moaned.

"Geez, serves you right for disturbing poor ol' me," Ryuu said severely, rubbing his forehead.

"What time is it anyway?" Ryuu asked.

Syaoran looked at the clock and said, "Four thirty?"

"I see…I guess Eriol's conquering the bathroom?" Ryuu asked.

Syaoran nodded and said, "While waiting for him, I suggest you get up and take your towel to wait for him.

Eriol came in wearing a blue hoodie with a dragon design on it and black basketball shorts. "Oh, you're up Ryuu…you didn't do anything did you Syao?" Eriol asked.

"Nope… he woke up suddenly…" Syaoran said, playing with his guitar pendant that was hanging from a thin black leather string. Eriol looked at Ryuu questioningly who was making a cross sign with his arms and shaking his head violently, mouthing the word 'NO'.

Eriol sweat dropped and told Ryuu that the bathroom was free. It was five in the morning by the time Ryuu was done. He wore a yellow hoodie with a falcon picture on it and paired it with red three quarters.

"Oh…your top matches your hair…" Syaoran said boredly.

Ryuu looked at his top and in the mirror, at his blonde hair. A nerve at his temple tweaked and he said to his friend, "At least I'm much better looking than you are."

Syaoran ignored him and walked out of his room saying, "Fancy breakfast before we go? If not, I suggest you stay here till we have to go."

Being an avid fan of food, Ryuu quickly ran past Syaoran to go downstairs to have breakfast. Syaoran smirked in delight and Eriol just looked at them thinking, _'They'll never change…' _

Syaoran and Eriol followed Ryuu down to the dining hall for breakfast too.

Syaoran saw that the rest of his family were there, already eating breakfast. He was surprised that they were up early too.

"Mother, are you going to see us off at the airport?" Syaoran asked his mother while his friends greeted the ladies a 'good morning'.

"Yes, in fact, all of us are going to," Yelan replied, referring to herself and her four daughters and Eriol and Ryuu's parents.

"I see…thank you then," Syaoran said. Then, he ate his breakfast. After breakfast, Ryuu and Eriol handed their luggage over to the driver to put in the car boot and Syaoran too. The boys grabbed their backpacks and Syaoran, his guitar too. They went in the car and headed to the airport.

(At the airport)

When they arrived at the airport, they were met by two couples who had striking resemblance to their respective sons, Eriol and Ryuu. Eriol's mother had midnight blue hair and gentle features and dark blue eyes while his father had black hair, a muscular build but gentle features and like his wife, dark blue eyes.

Ryuu's mother had blonde hair, black eyes and gentle features. His father on the other hand, had black hair, just like Eriol's father, blue eyes and muscular features, just like his pretty boy son.

Syaoran and his friends along with the bodyguards carrying their luggage went to claim Ryuu and Eriol's instruments. After claiming them, they checked their belongings in. Ryuu added to the person in charge dangerously, "Be careful…"

The person sweated profusely saying, "O-of course, sir…"

The boys sat with their family for awhile before the announcer called their flight. Before entering the gate that was appointed to them, The Elements said goodbye to their families for the last time.

Backpacks on their backs and for Syaoran, his guitar too, the boys headed in to the plane. They found their seats and sat down. "We're finally going…" Ryuu said with unusual quietness.

"Yea…" Eriol said softly. Syaoran just said nothing. A few minutes later, their plane took off and they were flying in the clear blue sky…to one of their recent dreams…the Battle of the Bands.

(Early in the morning in Tomoeda)

(A/N: It means it is also the same time the boys woke up ")

Sakura's alarm clock rang shrilly. Sakura and her friends woke up at the same time, which was at four o'clock in the morning. They played rock paper scissors to see who would get the bathroom first. Sakura won the game first. Then, she went to use the bathroom first while Tomoyo and Meiling played another round to see who would use it after Sakura.

After bathing, Sakura dressed in a light pink long sleeved blouse with a simple flower design on it and paired it of with a sweet white mini skirt with a white sash around her waist. She left hair down. She put on some clear lip gloss. Later, she would wear a pair of white sandals.

Sakura came in her room to see that Meiling won against Tomoyo. Meiling went to use the bathroom next while Sakura did some last minute packing some other stuff and with Tomoyo's help, tidying up her room.

She heard her father cooking breakfast and her brother's alarm clock ring. Meiling came in the room, telling Tomoyo to use the bathroom before Touya came to it. Seizing her towel, Tomoyo quickly went to the bathroom.

Meiling was wearing a red v-necked shirt with a little ruffle decorated on the half line of the shirt. She was also wearing a denim mini skirt. She also had put on some clear lip gloss and she had tied her hair up with a red sash. Later, she was going to wear red Chinese flats.

The two girls heard someone knocking on Sakura's bedroom door.

"Come in," Sakura called. The opened to reveal a really annoyed looking Touya.

"Yes? How can I help you my dear big brother?" Sakura asked sweetly.

"Who's in the bathroom, I am also going to Barcelona F-Y-I!" Touya hissed.

"Well, in case you're wondering, one of your clients is in the bathroom. You could use dad's bathroom," Sakura replied.

Touya sweat dropped as he realized his idiocy. "Ahem…I'm just gonna use the other option after all…." He said, stalking out of Sakura's room to use his father's bathroom.

A few minutes later, Tomoyo came in. She was wearing lilac colored long sleeved tee with a ribbon decorating the front of it and she matched it with a white knee-length skirt. She like her best friends was also wearing lip gloss.

She had worn a white alice band on her head. She was going to wear light purple colored sandals later. All three of them went downstairs to eat breakfast. Meiling helped Sakura to carry her electric guitar. Sakura placed both her guitars next to their backpacks and luggage.

They saw that Touya's own luggage and backpack was there too.

"Yo…" Touya greeted them as he came into the hallway.

"Morning Touya/ nii-chan," the girls chorused. Touya was wearing a dark blue collared button down shirt and he had paired it off with a pair of black jeans. His hair was still wet from the shower he had.

"Time to eat, kids!" Fujitaka called from the kitchen. The young people trooped into the kitchen to eat breakfast. They greeted Fujitaka and thanked him for cooking breakfast. After breakfast, Tomoyo's bodyguards came to pick the family and their guests up to send them to the airport.

They helped the girls to put their luggage in the back. Sakura held both her guitars and back pack and sat down somewhere in the limousine where she wouldn't hit anyone with her guitars. When they arrived at the airport, they saw Meiling parents with Tomoyo's mother.

They greeted them Good morning. They went to claim Meiling and Tomoyo's instruments and with Touya's help, checked in their belongings. The only items they were going to carry on the plane were their backpacks and both Sakura's guitars. Touya dangerously told the person who was checking in their belongings to be very careful.

Terrified, the person gulped and replied carefully, "Yes…"

After checking their belongings in, they went and sat down with their parents to wait for their flight to be called. Their respective parents told them to be careful and not to talk to any strangers. Meiling's parent even told her not to accept any candy from strangers.

Embarrassed, Meiling said, "Of course I won't!"

Her friends giggled and Touya took out a sweet from his pocket and offered it to her saying, "I'm not a stranger, want a candy?"

Meiling hit him across his head and turned away from him, replying "No thanks!"

Tomoyo and Sakura giggled at their childishness. Few minutes later, an announcer called their flight. Saying goodbye to their parents, The Twilight Angelz and their manager proceeded into the plane. The found their seats and sat down.

Few minutes later, the plane took off. While they were flying, Meiling who was sitting with Tomoyo said, "We're finally going…"

Tomoyo nodded in agreement. Sakura, who was sitting with her brother across the aisle from them replied, "Yea…" They were heading towards a competition of a lifetime at last.

Author's note: Hope u liked this chap!! :DDDDD Review pls!! so far, I only had one review…


	4. All because of a fruit pastry?

Disclaimer: - I Do not own CCS OR any of the songs used……

Disclaimer: - I Do not own CCS OR any of the songs used……

Disclaimer: - I Do not own CCS OR any of the songs used……

The Melody of Love – Chapter 4

(With the boys)

It was early morning when Syaoran woke up. He remembered that he was on a plane heading towards Barcelona. He looked at the virtual map that was displayed on a mini TV screen which was showing how far the plane was from its destination.

He saw that the plane would be finally reaching Barcelona in half an hour. Syaoran realized that he was hungry and as if it was God sent, a stewardess started to serve breakfast to the passengers.

"Umm…food…" Ryuu slurped in his dream.

Eriol woke up and folded the blanket that was given to him and handed it over to a stewardess. He did the same with Syaoran and Ryuu's blanket.

Ryuu resisted a little when Eriol attempted to take his blanket.

"Umm…Syaoran, could you help?" Eriol asked, sweat dropping.

"Sure…I'll be glad to," Syaoran replied, taking the ends of Ryuu's blanket from Eriol.

Syaoran tugged at the blanket very lightly, and it released from the grasp of the young drummer's arms. Although the blanket was taken away from him, Ryuu still continued to sleep.

Annoyed, Syaoran thought of something else. Suddenly, he had an idea. Taking his and Eriol's food from the stewardess and politely saying 'thank you', he said loudly enough for Ryuu to hear, "Let's eat, leave Ryuu to sleep, I think he prefers sleeping over eating…"

Somehow, in his dream of food and drums all mixed together, Ryuu had heard what his leader had said.

He woke up with a start and automatically stretched his arms out to the stewardess, saying, "Please? I'm hungry..."

Laughing, the stewardess handed him his breakfast. The boys ate their breakfast in silence. After breakfast, the stewardess came to collect their trays and to inform them that their plane would be landing shortly.

The symbol of the seatbelt in a panel above them lighted up. The boys quickly buckled back their seatbelts as they had unbuckled them before going to sleep.

A few minutes later, after a bumpy landing, The Elements finally arrived in Barcelona. The boys went through the immigration and went to claim their baggage. After claiming their baggage, they waited for a taxi that they had Yelan had arranged for to pick them up and drive them to the hotel where they were supposed to stay and where the competition was held.

While they were waiting, the boys talked to each other excitedly. "We're finally here!" the usually calm leader said excitedly.

"Yea! And I hope I could get to taste more great food!" Ryuu said as enthusiastically.

At that, his two other best friends sweat dropped.

"Uh…what Syaoran wanted to say was totally different from what you mean…" Eriol explained.

"Oh, really? But anyways…I really want a chance to taste real Spanish cuisine!" Ryuu replied.

"Look guys, our ride's here…" Syaoran said.

The boys looked to where Syaoran was looking. They saw three men in suits standing next to a taxi, which the boys really preferred to call a van. The vehicle was big, which was good, as a taxi could never contain all the boys' baggage and instruments.

The men were holding each of their names which were printed onto a huge white cardboard. Ryuu waved at them and the men spotted them. They walked over to the boys and greeted them. The boys returned their greeting and introduced themselves.

After all that, with the boys help, the hired men loaded the boys' luggage and instruments into the car. Although many people stared at them, the boys didn't feel embarrassed.

"Why should we?" Syaoran had stated matter-of-factly to his friends. His friends agreed with him.

After loading everything, with his guitar and backpack in hand, Syaoran piled into the car after his friends. Then they set off towards the hotel they were staying in. When they reached the hotel, they were amazed at how big it was.

The hotel which was called the _'Lujo Musica' _was immensely big.

It had a covered a very large area of land, it had five pools, a baby pool and a private beach. There were number of buildings which were the villas, buildings of hotel rooms, spa centers, a building of restaurants, souvenir shops, ballrooms, studios and etc. What the boys took note of was a very large hall.

The boys assumed that the hall would be used for the competition. They piled out of the car and Eriol called for a bellboy to collect their instruments and luggage. While the bellboy was waiting with their belongings, the boys checked in at the counter. They showed their contest pass and were given a key. They were assigned one of the suites.

Their suite was Suite 101.

The boys together with the bellboy headed towards their room. After the bellboy had unloaded their belongings for them in their hotel room off the cart, the boys tipped him. The young worker thanked them and went off, leaving the boys alone.

The boys began unpacking and choosing their own rooms in the suite. Eriol and Ryuu left their instruments by the front door so later, they could ask a hotel worker to bring it down for them to their assigned rehearsal studio.

(With the girls on the plane, an hour later than the boys when they were on the plane)

Sakura awoke when she smelled food. She sat up and remembered that she was on a plane on the way to Barcelona. She turned around to see her brother reading a flight magazine.

He turned to her and greeted her, "Good morning sleepy head." Sakura greeted him back and looked across the aisle to see a stewardess serving her friends breakfast.

After serving them, the stewardess served her and Touya. While eating, the girls chatted to one other across the aisle. After breakfast, the captain announced over the speaker that they were nearly arriving at their destinations and would they please buckle their seatbelts.

The girls and Touya buckled their seatbelts and waited for the plane to land. After landing, the youngsters went through the customs and went to get three trolleys to put their baggage and instruments in.

The containers of drums were put on one trolley. The baggage and backpacks were put on another. Tomoyo's keyboard set and both of Sakura's guitars were put on the last one.

After collecting their belongings, they went to look for the drivers that Sonomi had hired for them. They saw three men holding up a cardboard that said '**Twilight Angelz and manager'** in Japanese.

The four of them went over to these people and greeted them, telling them that they were the said 'Twilight Angelz and manager'. The hired men replied respectfully in greeting and with Touya's help, the men loaded the four's belongings into the waiting vehicle.

After all of them piled in, they set off for the hotel. The girls and Touya were amazed at how big the hotel was. After paying the hired men, a bellboy came to collect their belongings. The bellboy waited for them beside an elevator while they went to check in.

They were assigned to a larger suite than the boys as they were one person more. Their suite number was Suite 102, which was next to the boys. After asking for their assigned studio, typical Tomoyo asked politely for a hotel employee to send their instruments there.

Sakura still held on to her guitars though. After sending off Meiling and Tomoyo's instruments to their studio, the girls and Touya together with the bellboy went up to their suite. After thanking and tipping the bellboy, the girls and Touya chose their rooms and started to unpack. After unpacking, they started to get ready for the briefing and launching party later.

Sakura showered and dressed in a light pink mini dress with a swirly white sakura pattern decorating one side of it. In front of it, a white bow decorated it. She paired it off with light pink high heels and she had clipped her hair with a sparkly white lily clip. She was wearing clear lip gloss and nothing else. For jewelry, she was wearing her usual black leather necklace with its guitar pendant and she wore a silver bangle on each of her wrists.

Tomoyo was wearing a lilac tube top dress. Patterns of butterflies and flowers decorated the part near the hem of her dress. There was a white sash decorated around her waist. She wore lavender colored heels and she had clipped up her hair. Her loose curly fringes framed her face which wore clear lip gloss. She had put on a white silver necklace with an amethyst butterfly pendant on it. She was wearing nothing around her wrists.

Meiling was wearing a white colored v-necked dress. The dress was simple but elegant. She was wearing silver strappy sandals. Like her friends, she only wore lip gloss. Her wrists were decorated with white and black bangles and she wore a white choker around her neck. Her hair was done up Chinese style.

Touya was dressed in a dark blue button down shirt. He did not bother to wear a tie or to button it up to the collar. He was wearing black pants too. Like his sister, around his neck was a black string necklace but its pendant was a shark tooth. (A/N: sadistic much? xD) He wore black shoes and he had not bothered to comb his hair, thus giving it a messed up look.

After dressing, they headed to the ballroom were the party was held.

(With the boys)

After unpacking, the boys had dressed for the party. Syaoran was wearing a dark green button down shirt. He had not brought a tie or whatsoever so he had just left it that way, with a few of its top buttons unbuttoned. He was wearing black pants and black shoes. His chestnut hair was as usual, messy.

Eriol had bothered to bring a tie and wore it loose around his collar. He was also wearing black pants to match his shirt. Ryuu on the other hand, was wearing a dark red shirt and like Syaoran, did not wear a tie or button it up to its collar.

Like most guys would do, he paired it with a pair of black pants and shoes. After dressing, they towards the ballroom where the party was held. Upon entering the ballroom, they were amazed to see how big it was inside.

(With both the girls and guys)

Sakura and her group headed to the stage to look for seats. After finding some seats, they sat down and waited for the launching to start. After a few minutes, the room darkened and a trio of two men and a woman walked up the stage.

The younger of the man walk forwards and introduced himself and the others.

"Good Afternoon to you contestants and to the Spanish, beunas tardes (good afternoon)! This afternoon, we are going to have the launching party of the Battle of the Bands! My name is Diego Bruno. Nice to meet you! This honorable man here beside me, all the way from Japan, is named Daiki Hiroshi! And this beautiful young lady here who is from France is called Celeste Cerise Ambre! We three will be your judges for the following competition."

Daiki took over the microphone.

"As your judges, we will expect fairness, honor in the rules and respect from all of you. Cheating will not be tolerated. There will be no favoritism among the judges. Agreed?" he said, turning to his fellow judges.

Both of them nodded in agreement. Celeste took over the microphone.

"To end this, here is the most important reminder to all of you: Have fun!" she said, her eyes glinting with excitement. The contestants cheered with enthusiasm. After that, they started to eat,

Sakura and her friends went to the buffet table to get some lunch. So did Syaoran and his friends. As both parties were going to get desserts, Ryuu and Meiling's tongs collided as they were about to take the last piece of fruit pastry.

Both of them looked at each other. Because of food, Ryuu forgot his manners. Instead of letting the girl have the pastry, he just snapped at her, "I got it first!" Shocked at his rudeness, Tomoyo stood up for her friend.

She snapped back just as crudely, "Well, you should let a lady have it since you're a gentleman, which I highly doubt."

"Well who are you to talk about? Ryuu clearly got the…uh…candy first and he should by right have it!" Syaoran said dangerously.

"Say that again brat," Touya said, cracking his knuckles.

"What did you call me?!" Syaoran asked angrily.

"He called you a brat," Sakura said coolly. Syaoran turned to her. For a brief moment, Amber met with Emerald. Sakura and Syaoran stood glaring at each other.

Apparently, the teens had not recognized each other from the respective music videos.

While their leaders were glaring, the other members from the respective bands also had a glare-off. Only Touya couldn't find a partner so he helped his sister.

Once they got tired of glaring, they turned their heads away from each other. Each of them spat out at each other **'I hate you' **while stomping off to their tables. In the end, the poor fruit pastry was totally forgotten.

(At the Twilight Angelz' table)

"I can't believe the nerve of that guy!" Meiling huffed angrily.

"Yea! I mean, it's like ladies first and what does he say? **'I got it first'**!" Tomoyo said. Sakura said nothing. She was thinking about something. Somehow, she had seen those eyes somewhere before.

"Saku?" Touya asked his sister, waving his hand in front of her face. Instantly, Sakura snapped back to reality.

"Yea?" Sakura said, now alert. Her brother and friends looked at her weirdly.

"Umm…so…what did you think about them?" Tomoyo asked.

"Rude," Sakura answered simply.

"I can't believe people like them are artists!" Meiling said angrily.

"Yea...and I hope you girls beat them in this competition," Touya said.

"Oh…we will…" Sakura said, turning to her brother and friends with an excited glint in her eyes. Meiling and Tomoyo nodded back at her with excited faces.

(At the boys' table)

"Maybe I should've let that girl have the fruit thing," Ryuu said. He was starting to regret as he thought that maybe the girls would try to sabotage them.

"Whatever, they weren't acting very lady like anyway," Eriol huffed.

Syaoran was deep in thought. Where had he seen those eyes before?

"Oi! Syao!" Ryuu called, waving a piece of chocolate cake in front of Syaoran' face with a fork.

"What?" Syaoran snapped, grabbing the fork from him and eating the cake.

"Hey!! That was _my_ cake!" Ryuu sulked.

"Don't start a fight _here_…" Eriol warned.

"Well, all in all boys looks like we have a target to beat," Syaoran said mischievously. His friends nodded in agreement.

The party went on smoothly for the rest of the day. And that was how the youngsters met. All because of a fruit pastry.

Author's note: Sorry if it was too short! I'm really really sorry. I know it took waaaaayyyyy too long for such a short chapter. But I had this and that going on and yea. Hope to post up the next chapter by July. For the rest of my June hols, I'm going to my grandmother's house. No internet there Soo….yea… and thx to those reviewers!! Hope u like this chappie!! Read & review pls!


	5. Apologies and Introductions

Disclaimer: - I Do not own CCS OR any of the songs used……

Disclaimer: - I Do not own CCS OR any of the songs used……

The Melody of Love – Chapter 5

(In the girls' and Touya's suite, 8.00 a.m.)

Sakura's portable alarm clock rang shrilly throughout her room. She sat up, remembering that she was in Barcelona. Smiling and feeling excited, she jumped out of bed and ran into Meiling's room.

She jumped onto her friend's bed and began jumping up and down, shouting, "WAKE UP MEILING!"

Meiling just turned over and groaned. "Mom, did you eat sugar or something? Do I need to get you to the hospital?" she mumbled, her voice muffled under her pillow.

Sakura giggled and replied, "I'm not your mom Meiling. I'm Sakura! One of your best friends and your leader? Wake up! We didn't come to Barcelona to sleep!"

At that, Meiling sat up, and threw her pillow at Sakura's face and hit her straight in the bull's eye.

"Bull's eye!!" Meiling said, triumphantly. Sakura, who had fallen on the bed when Meiling threw the pillow at her, just pouted.

"Ahh well, the pillow wasn't made out of plastic, wood or iron so be grateful," Meiling said, shrugging with a smile. Sakura held up the pillow again, ready for a pillow fight. Tomoyo came in, just in time to stop a pillow fight.

"Morning Meiling, Saku. Go get showered and dressed now. Time isn't going to wait for us you know!" she said sternly.

After all the girls were dressed, only then did they discover that Touya had already left for breakfast. He had left a note saying, _"Come to the main breakfast room. I received a note saying that the date of the first round will be given there."_

Grabbing both her guitars, Sakura led her friends out of their suite, locked the door and headed towards one of the many elevators.

The girls entered the breakfast room and immediately searched for Touya's face. They spotted him sitting at one end of the breakfast room. As they headed towards him, they saw that there were name cards on each table, indicating that each band was assigned to a table.

"Yo, I have grown a millennium older waiting," Touya greeted cheekily. A cold gust of wind blew and there was a silence.

"That was a cold joke…" Sakura said, sweat dropping.

Nodding with agreement, Meiling added, "Keep up the poorly good job though,"

Touya's nerve twitched at his temple "Whatever," he huffed.

Tomoyo just sat down and her friends followed suit. Putting her guitars down, Sakura asked her brother, "Did they give the date yet?" Touya shook his head.

"Well apparently, some of the bands have not come yet, so after all of them are present, only then will they give the date." He explained. "I see…" Sakura said.

After that, they ordered what they wanted and sat back discussing what they wanted to do. "Of course, to eat in some of the famous restaurants is a priority!" Meiling said enthusiastically.

All of them sweat dropped and stared at Meiling. "What? I appreciate fine dining!" she said, shrugging.

"Besides, I think Tomoyo would agree to that to shopping, sight seeing and and traditional Spanish restaurants!."

"You know me well," Tomoyo said, smiling.

"How about amusement parks?" Sakura said, her eyes shining.

"Ahem… it sounds as if we came here on a vacation?" Touya questioned.

"It doesn't mean if we came here for a competition means we can't play. We might as well enjoy ourselves since were here. You heard what the judges said, _**'Enjoy yourselves'**_," Sakura reasoned.

"She has a point you know, rock-head," Meiling said, arms crossed over her chest and nodding.

"Hey! I'm not a rock-head. F-Y-I instead of rock, my head is made up of a thick skull!" Touya retorted. The girls stifled their laughter. A few seconds later, the young manager realized what he just said.

"I don't mean I have a thick skull and no brains. I meant my brain is protected by a skull not a rock!" he snapped.

"We understand professor," Sakura said, nodding her head mockingly.

Suddenly, Tomoyo noticed something, or rather, someone. "Look who's here," she said, jerking her head in Sakura's direction.

Sakura pointed at herself and cocked her head to one side and asked, "Me?"

Tomoyo shook her head and replied, "No, I mean behind you."

All of them looked behind Sakura and lo behold, who they should see but Syaoran and his friends. Apparently, the boys had been assigned to a table next to them. Fortunately for the Twilight Angelz and their manager, the boys had not noticed them yet.

Before Touya could comment anything about the boys, a few waiters blocked their views. They had brought their orders. After the waiters had been tipped and the food had been set down, the group sat down to their breakfast and ate in silence.

(With the guys)

The boys had been chatting happily when Ryuu suddenly pointed behind Syaoran. "Look," he said through a mouthful of food.

Both of his other friends looked at where Ryuu was pointing and saw the girls and their manager eating breakfast. Syaoran who had been drinking a glass of water, spat his mouthful of water back in to his glass and burst out coughing.

"Dude, are you like, okay?" Ryuu asked, patting Syaoran's back.

Gasping as if he was dying, Syaoran shook his head and gasped, "No…I think I'm dying. My last wish is, Ryuu, I leave all my stock of chocolates in my closet at home to you..."

"Cheer up, you're not dying. Here drink some water," Eriol said, handing his friend a new glass of water.

After gulping down his water, Syaoran sat up straight and said, "I didn't die after all!"

"Yea and you finally told me where you hide your chocolates!" Ryuu said, grinning widely.

Realizing what he had done, Syaoran quickly replied, "I was joking."

"Whatever," Ryuu said, flapping his right hand at Syaoran. The boys heard laughter behind them and saw Meiling laughing at them.

"Hahaha….your friend doesn't even know how to drink," Meiling said, between gasps of laughter. Syaoran glared at her. Sakura stood up and went over to them.

Being the kind hearted person she was, she asked Syaoran worriedly, "Umm…whatever your name is, are you all right?"

"Yes but my name is not whatever your name is," Syaoran said, surprised that she was indeed a very nice person.

"Oh, I'm sorry…"Sakura said, apologetically.

"Well, never mind," Syaoran replied. Nodding, Sakura started back towards her table.

"Wait!" Syaoran said, as Sakura was half way back to her table.

"Yes?" Sakura asked, tilting her head to one side questioningly.

"Umm…I just wanted to ask what your name was but…uh…never mind..." Syaoran flustered.

"It's okay, I'm Sakura Kinomoto. I'm the leader of my band. I play both the electric and acoustic guitars. I am also the lead singer. We're all from Japan," Sakura said, smiling brightly. In turn, Syaoran introduced himself.

"I'm Syaoran Li. I play the electric guitar and I'm the lead singer. I'm the leader of my band and were all from Hong Kong," he said. Somehow, Sakura's name seemed very, very familiar to him.

He looked at his friends, gesturing that they should introduce themselves. Ryuu spoke up first, "I'm Ryuu Raikou. I play the drums and I'm back-up singer, nice to meet you for the second time."

"Good Morning, I'm Eriol Hiragizawa. I play the keyboard and I'm the second singer. It's pleasant to meet you," Eriol said politely.

As they we're introducing themselves, Sakura's other companions had come over and heard the rest of the introduction. The other two girls introduced themselves and Touya was last.

"Yo, I'm Touya. My surname is Sakura's. I'm manager. I'm in university and 22. Still single and ready to kill anyone of you boys if you insult my clients," Touya said, his right hand up in greeting and his eyes glinting dangerously.

The rest of the younger people sweat dropped. "He forgot to mention that he is lame at jokes," Meiling whispered to her friends.

"Yup, but no harm if they do not know, right?" Tomoyo said.

Syaoran reintroduced himself. Somehow, after they introduced themselves, the girls and the boys (excluding Touya, he's a man) felt as if they have met each other before (as in before they came to Barcelona).

"Uhh…look, we're really sorry about the incident yesterday," Syaoran started.

"Nah, it's okay. I didn't really want the fruit thing anyway," Meiling said sheepishly. As each member said sorry to each other, Touya just looked on, refusing to say anything.

"Look, the judges are here. Let's go back," Touya said, jerking his head back to the direction of their table. Saying goodbye, the girls and Touya went back to their respective table.

After everyone had settled down and had their attention to the judges, Celeste took the microphone and said, "Good morning everyone! Did you have a good sleep?" The audience cheered loudly.

"Well, this morning, we will announce the first round. In the first round, each band has to come up with a song. The first round will be held in two days so until then, good luck!" Celeste said and went back to her table with the other judges.

After breakfast was over, Sakura and her group went to their assigned rehearsal studio. Since Touya had nothing to do with it, the girls suggested that he go and buy some postcards and stamps and do a little sight seeing alone.

(With the girls)

"So, Sakura, have you decided which of our songs should we sing?" Tomoyo asked. The girls were now in their spacious rehearsal studio and were eager to get started.

Looking up from putting her set together, Meiling piped up, "Or maybe you want to compose a new song? We could help you."

Nodding in agreement, Tomoyo said, "She's right. We will definitely help you."

"Thanks, you guys are the greatest! Sure, let's make a new song!" Sakura said enthusiastically.

After Tomoyo had plugged in her keyboard and Meiling had finished putting her drum set together, Sakura said, "Let's get started."

"Since we sung a pop genre for the auditions, shall we compose another genre?" Meiling asked.

"You're right umm… Tomoyo could you play a staccato C note?" Sakura asked. And for the rest of the morning till mid afternoon, the girls practiced hard.

(With the guys)

"Man, they we're actually nice people but I would be careful about the big grizzly bear," Ryuu said, referring the bear to Touya.

"Agreed, but what shall we sing for the first round?" Eriol asked. Both of them looked at their leader. But he was staring off into space. Apparently, Syaoran was still thinking about the other group.

"They seemed familiar…" Syaoran said to himself.

"Syao-Syao!!" Ryuu shouted, waving his hands in front of his leader. Still, Syaoran did not notice anything. Suddenly, Ryuu had a very bright idea. He stalked off towards Eriol's direction and whispered his plan to him. Nodding in agreement, he got up and took hold of one of the smaller speakers and carried it quietly to Syaoran's side and held it next to his left ear.

Eriol held up his left thumb, signaling that he was in the position desired. Nodding, Ryuu took a microphone which was connected to that particular speaker and whistled a very piercing whistle into it. All at once, Ryuu's whistle immediately traveled to the speaker and into the young guitarist's ear.

"Holy Stars!" Syaoran exclaimed jumping up while rubbing his ear.

"What we're you trying to do? Make me deaf?" he asked, still rubbing his poor ear.

Putting the speaker back into its rightful place, Eriol just said, "It was your attention we're trying to get, not your ear."

"Yea and by the way, in future, you should say 'Holy Macaroni' because 'Holy Stars' doesn't sound as delicious and they don't rhyme," Ryuu said. Both his other friends sweat dropped at his love for food.

"Whatever, what do you want anyway?" Syaoran mumbled.

"We want to know what should we sing," Eriol stated matter of fact-ly.

"I think we should sing like something gentle you know, like this…" Syaoran said, taking his guitar and played a few notes on it.

"Okay, it sounds good but what are the lyrics?" Ryuu asked.

"Well I was thinking after we practiced the tune, we could all come up with the lyrics," Syaoran said.

"Sure," both his friends said, as they took the music sheets that Syaoran was holding out. And they practiced till they got the tune right and started coming up with the lyrics.

While they were doing that, the PA system that was in the room hummed a weird tune. After a few seconds, someone spoke up through the speaker, it was Deigo.

"Could all bands come to the main hall tomorrow at one o'clock for a photo session? I repeat, could all bands come to the main hall tomorrow at one o'clock for a photo session? And please come in proper photo-takingable, if that's even a word, clothes. And with that, see you tomorrow everyone, practice hard and goodbye!"

The system played its weird tune again and went dead. "Okay…that was strange…I mean like, photo-takingable?" Ryuu said, sweat dropping.

"Well, at least we know what we're gonna do tomorrow," Eriol reasoned.

"True," Syaoran said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Anyway, how do these words sound?" Syaoran asked, showing his friends the words he had written on a piece of paper.

"Yep, they're perfect…" Ryuu agreed after reading them.

(With the girls)

It was already mid-afternoon when they had finished composing their new song. Complete with tunes, lyrics and all. The girls were resting at a table which was in the room. Sakura and Meiling were watching Tomoyo drawing out new costumes for their first round when Touya came in. He was holding several bags.

"Sup?" Touya said, holding up a hand laden with bags in greeting. The girls chorused a greeting and cleared a space on the table for Touya to put his things on.

"I bought us some cakes, pastries and drinks for us all. I also have bought the stamps and postcards. The rest of the things in there are souvenirs," Touya announced.

They put the post cards and other inedible things away and took out the cakes, pastries and drinks. "Ya know, we could've ordered studio service," Meiling said.

"Ah, but that's where you're making a mistake. They are not as delicious as _**these**_," Touya said, opening a cake box.

Inside the box were a few cakes with beautiful designs of chocolate cream and icing.

"I suppose you're right. Thanks Touya," Sakura said.

"Thanks," Meiling and Tomoyo chorused.

"So, how's practice?" Touya asked, while they were eating.

"Practice's great," Tomoyo replied.

"Yea and how's Barcelona?" Sakura asked.

"How are the restaurants?" Meiling followed.

"The sights are great. Food's good too," Touya said. After he said that, the PA system in the room sounded a strange tune. A few seconds later, a voice erupted from it. It was Deigo's voice.

"Could all bands come to the main hall tomorrow at one o'clock for a photo session? I repeat, could all bands come to the main hall tomorrow at one o'clock for a photo session? And please come in proper photo-takingable, if that's even a word, clothes. And with that, see you tomorrow everyone, practice hard and goodbye!"

And with that, it played its weird tune again and went dead with silence.

"Weird dude. Photo-takingable? That's lamer than Touya," Meiling commented.

"Agreed," the other girls chorused.

"Hey!!" Touya said angrily.

"I have to hurry up with the designs and come up with another for the photo taking session!" Tomoyo exclaimed and went back to drawing.

The others just sweat dropped at her love for fashion and left her to her work. At least now, they knew their plans for tomorrow. "What's the photo shoot for anyway?" Touya asked, looking up from the book he was reading.

"Something like for the contest brochure which shows the band's profile I think…" Sakura said.

"Ohh…" Touya said and went back to reading.

"Yes, 'ohh!' " Meiling repeated sarcastically. Touya glared at her and Meiling stuck her tongue out at him.

And the day went on. It was 5:30 in the evening by the time they exited the room. After locking the door, they turned around to leave and Sakura walked into someone.

"Ouch!" Sakura said, rubbing her head. Remembering her manners, Sakura quickly got up and helped the person up and profusely started bowing down saying sorry "I'm so sorry!"

Sakura heard someone laugh and say, "Chill, you didn't fracture my skull or anything. I'm sorry too."

Sakura looked up and saw Syaoran's face. His eyes glinting with amusement. "Hi Li," Sakura said, smiling.

"Hi Kinomoto, I take it you were assigned to the studio next door?" Syaoran asked.

"Yeah! And please call me Sakura," Sakura replied.

All of them greeted each other and Touya just nodded at the boys in turn to show that he knew they were alive and existing. "So how's your practice going?" Sakura asked Syaoran.

"Fine. Yours?" he replied. Sakura nodded back at him.

"So, where are you going for dinner? Out or in the resort?" Ryuu asked.

"Out," Touya replied.

He had wanted to bring the girls to a restaurant he tried earlier. Next to it was a boutique which he thought the girls might want to shop in. There was also a book store next to it so that he could wait there while the girls shopped.

"Oh, we're eating in. Ryuu wanted to try one of the restaurants in the resort," Eriol explained.

"I see…" Touya said.

"Bye, we gotta get going now, Later," Syaoran said, waving at them. They said their goodbyes and went their separate ways.

Author's Note: Was it too short? If so, I'm sorry. I know it took a long time but there have been lots of rehearsals for my class religious play lately. So….sorry for the delay and horrible chappie! R&R pls thx to the people who have in my past chaps. I feel very motivated and special thanks to my beta reader, sakura-pichu16296!


	6. The Photo Shoot

Disclaimer: - I Do not own CCS OR any of the songs used

Disclaimer: - I Do not own CCS OR any of the songs used……

The Melody of Love – Chapter 6

(With the Twilight Angelz and Touya)

It was around nine o'clock in the morning and the girls, along with Sakura's brother were eating breakfast at a restaurant called the '_Barquillo Plano Guarida' (Waffle Haven)_. It was a restaurant that specialized in homemade waffles.

"So, have you finished our outfits for the photo shoot and first round yet, Tomoyo?" Sakura asked, putting down her glass of milk.

Tomoyo nodded brightly. "Yep. I managed to finish it before sleeping. I'll just put the finishing touches on our outfits for the first round later," she said.

"Can we see it?" Meiling asked hopefully. Tomoyo sternly shook her head.

"No you can't. It has to be a surprise. Besides, I'm sure you can wait till then," Tomoyo said, smiling. Meiling looked a little crestfallen.

"Surprises are good for the health though, Meiling," Sakura said, trying to cheer her friend up.

Meiling smiled and replied, "Yea, I suppose so."

Touya just took a draught from his coffee cup and sighed, "Girls…"

"Yea? I mean, girls are supposed to like clothes. Unlike you, we at least have a little knowledge on how to make jokes," Sakura retorted lightly.

"Hey! At least I actually **do** make an effort to make jokes," Touya grumbled.

"All right, O funny one," Sakura said, mocking a fake bow. Touya just ignored his sister.

"After breakfast were supposed to head down to the main hall right?" Meiling asked.

"Yep, that's where the photo shoot will be held," Touya said.

"Well, let's finish up and get going!" Sakura said enthusiastically.

"Right!" her friends chorused. Touya just sweat dropped at his clients' enthusiasm.

After they had paid for their breakfast, they headed down to the direction of the main hall. Upon entering, they were greeted with a sight of girls putting on heavy make up, photographers adjusting lens and so on.

They caught sight of the three judges sitting at a table and talking to a man that looked like a producer of some sort. "So…what _are_ we supposed to do?" Sakura asked herself.

"Dunno, let's go to those three judges and ask them," Meiling said. Without waiting for her companions' replies, she stalked off to the direction of the judges.

"Meiling! Wait!" Sakura called after her.

(With The Elements)

Syaoran turned around when he heard a familiar voice shout something. He turned and saw Sakura running after her friend. "Dude, it's Kinomoto," Ryuu said.

"Yea…" Syaoran echoed.

"Shall we go over to say hi?" Eriol enquired. "After all, I also want to ask those judges something…"

"Yea, let's," Syaoran said and they walked towards the judges. They arrived to hear what Meiling was saying.

"What are we supposed to do here?" she asked.

"Well darling, first, we will give your leader a form or biodata to fill in and then we will assign a photographer to you and a dressing room," Celeste explained.

"Oh…" Eriol said. The girls turned around and saw them standing there.

"Hi Li!" Sakura said brightly.

"What do you want?" Touya asked rudely.

"We were just here to ask the judges something/ Syaoran wanted to say hi," Syaoran and Ryuu said at the same time.

Syaoran glared at Ryuu for telling the over-protective manager his real intention and silently but quickly, stomped on the young drummer's foot.

"Oww! That hurt…a lot!" Ryuu whined.

Sakura and Touya looked at Ryuu weirdly.

"What's wrong Raikou?" Sakura asked.

Syaoran glared at Ryuu and gave him a look that said 'I dare you to tell her' and Ryuu just said, "Ahaha, nothing. Just felt like saying it…"

"You're one weird dude…" Meiling told him.

Ryuu noticed her and said, "Sure. I pride myself in it too!"

"And waayy funnier than Touya too!" she said.

Touya just ignored that comment. Ryuu on the other hand, went slightly pink. "Uh…thanks…" he said lamely.

"Sure!" she said.

"So, um sorry…we gotta go and find our photographer now…" Sakura started.

Syaoran realized that they were blocking their path and he quickly moved aside. "Oh, sure Sakura…sorry…" he flustered.

Sakura just giggled and said 'thank you'. The girls first went to find their assigned dressing room and Touya offered to find the photographer. Thanking him, the girls went into the room to get changed.

After changing, the girls looked at themselves. "Oh, Tomoyo they are so cute!" Meiling said.

"Yea!" Sakura said.

Meiling was wearing a white long-sleeved blouse but the sleeves were rolled up to a few inches above her elbow. A red tie hung around her neck loosely. She was also wearing a red and black checked skirt that was 2 inches above her knees. Around her waist was a Tomoyo designed thick brown belt. She was wearing red and white sneakers. Her hair was up in a spiky ponytail and she wore some clear gloss. A few black, white and red bracelets hung from her wrists.

Sakura was wearing a white blouse. Two of the top buttons were left opened and her necklace hung from its usual black leather necklace. She, like Meiling, was wearing a red tie. She was wearing a pink and white plaid mini skirt that was 2 inches above her knees. A white sash hung loosely around her waist and she was also wearing sneakers, but they were pink and white. Her hair was also done up in a spiky ponytail and she had applied the same makeup as her friend did, clear gloss. She wore a white wrist band around her left wrist and a few pink and black bangles dangled from her right wrist.

Tomoyo, the designer herself was also wearing a white blouse. Her sleeves were also rolled up. Unlike her friends, her tie that hung loosely around her neck was midnight blue in colour. She was wearing a dark purple checked mini skirt. Around her waist were a couple of chains and she was wearing lilac and white coloured sneakers. Her hair wavy hair hung loosely around her shoulders and she was wearing a white alice band. She wore several lavender bracelets on both her wrists.

What you could say about these girls was, they looked like punk school girls. Not at all angelic like their name. "You both look great!" Tomoyo gushed.

"Yea, and its all thanks to your designing skills!" Meiling and Sakura said.

The girls did not wear heavy make up like the rest of the other female population did because Tomoyo had forbidden them to wear anything but gloss. Waiting for Touya to return to them with the photographer, Sakura sat down and filled in the biodata.

After she had finished writing, Touya came back with a middle aged woman. Touya introduced the Twilight Angelz and the photographer to each other. After the introductions, they headed towards the area which had been reserved for them.

They saw that Meiling and Tomoyo's keyboard and drum set had been brought there for the photo shoot. The photographer looked at them and said, "I hope you don't mind. I was thinking of using them as props…"

"It's okay, as long as we get them back in tip top shape. Right guys?" Meiling said looking at her friends. They nodded. Sakura decided to use her acoustic guitar for the photo shoot and left her other guitar with her brother.

The photographer made them pose several poses and before they knew it, they were done. The photographer smiled at them and thanked them for their cooperation.

Sakura handed her their biodata. The photographer said, "Thank you, but if you don't mind, could you please move a little, my next client is behind you…"

Sakura uttered a little sorry and turned around to say sorry to her next clients and she saw Syaoran's face staring back at her.

"Li!" she said, surprised.

"Hi Sakura….is this lady your photographer too?" he asked. Behind him, his friends chorused their greetings as well. Syaoran looked at her appearance and flushed a little.

'_She looks kinda cute…'_ he thought to himself_. 'Wait….what the heck am I saying?!' _he shook his head vigorously.

Sakura looked at him innocently and commented, "You look great."

"Yea, thanks…" he said, smiling.

Syaoran was wearing a black hoodie with a silhouette of a wolf in front of it. He was wearing navy blue cargo pants and navy blue sneakers. His hair was in its usual state of mess.

Ryuu was wearing a light blue hoodie with a falcon's silhouette in front of it instead of a yellow one because he did not want his top to clash with his hair colour. He was wearing plain white sneakers and white three quarters with a striking thunder design down the right side.

"You look like school girls…" he said to Meiling.

"I suppose so…" she answered.

"Tomoyo designed our clothes for us…" she explained.

"Really?" Eriol asked, interested. Meiling nodded.

"She's pretty talented then…" he said.

Eriol was wearing a dark blue hoodie with a dragon's silhouette on it. He was wearing light blue baggy three quarters to match and he was also wearing white sneakers.

"You guys don't look too bad yourselves…" Tomoyo said politely.

Eriol nodded at her and said, "Thank you…" Eriol took in her appearance and blushed slightly. "Umm…good luck in your first round…" he said.

"Sure…thank you. You too!" she answered brightly. Leaving the boys to their photo session, the girls and Touya went back to their suite. They were planning to go out and do a little sight seeing.

(In their suite)

Sakura entered her room and plopped down onto her bed. She thought back to the day's events and yesterday's. She turned around and saw her angel bear. She took it and hugged it. She held it up in the air and tried to remember who gave it to her. She did remember she had once given someone another bear like this though.

"Sakura!" she heard her brother call her. She put back the bear and got up to get changed, after changing, she quickly went to join her friends and brothers.

(With the guys)

Syaoran and his group had already finished with their photo session. They were resting in their suite and Syaoran was in his room. He was just staring at the ceiling replaying the events that had occurred since he came to Barcelona.

He supposed that he was lucky. Lucky that he got into the competition. Lucky that the girls had forgiven them and lucky that he met someone as great as Sakura.

'_Wait… what am I thinking??'_ he thought and shook his head violently.

He turned to his lucky bear and took it. He was still trying to remember who gave it to him. He thought hard. Suddenly a picture came into his mind.

_(Flashback)_

"_Xiao Lang! I am leaving today…" a girl's voice echoed. A miniature version of the young guitarist looked up at a silhouette of a little girl. _

"_Leaving where?" he asked sadly._

"_Leaving Hong Kong…" she replied. The little girl started to cry. _

_Syaoran wanted to cry too, but he had to be strong for this girl. "Now, don't cry. We can still keep in touch. Here, I want you to take this…" he said, handing her something. The silhouette looked up at him and accepted the object. _

_(End of flashback)_

Syaoran snapped back into reality. _'I wonder what happened to keeping in touch…'_ he thought. There was an empty feeling in his chest. He wondered who this little girl was. Who she was to him at that time. He shook his head free of the thoughts.

Now was not the time to unlock any mystery of his past. He should just concentrate on the upcoming competition. The first round was tomorrow. His friends needed him to be strong and not moping around trying to figure out the past.

He suddenly remembered something. He and his friends had not met the band that they had seen on MTV. But, little did he know, he actually already met them. Hoping to meet the band that had tied first place with them tomorrow, Syaoran drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

Author's Note: I now this wasn't an interesting chapter. I'm really sorry! I hope I can do better in the future chapters. PLs R&R this fic and my others! Thx to those who have.

Luv, MewKohaku


	7. Singing girl and the 'Spring Flowers'

Disclaimer: - I Do not own CCS OR any of the songs used……

The Melody of Love – Chapter 7

(With the Elements)

Syaoran whistled a tune as he toweled his hair and looked into the closet for his performance clothes. He slung the towel over his shoulders and grabbed a covered outfit off the rack and tossed it onto his messy bed. Seizing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, Syaoran got dressed and ran a comb through his messy chestnut hair.

He listened quietly to hear if his friends were awake yet.

_'I guess not...I can hear Ryuu snoring still and Eriol's room seems dead quiet....' _he thought.

_'I guess there's time to kill before breakfast and the first round...I guess I'll take a walk....' _grabbing his guitar case, Syaoran put on his shoes and exited the suite.

Slinging the case over his left shoulder, the young guitarist went into the elevator as it dinged, signaling its arrival. Syaoran pressed the button leading to the ground floor and waited as he was brought down. He went out to the wide, lush gardens located at the Eastern side of the resort and took a deep breath.

"Ah...nothing like fresh air in the early morning!" Syaoran sighed and stretched.

He was caught off-guard as he heard soft gentle music playing. Listening closely, he deducted it to be a piano. Syaoran followed the music and came across a secluded mini greenhouse with vines and plants growing all over it.

_'Where's the door? I know that the music is coming from there....' _Syaoran thought as his amber eyes scanned the building.

Listening closely, he could hear a girl's voice softly singing with the tune of the piano. Syaoran soon got entranced by the singing voice and the sound of the piano. He sat down on a rather large root of an enormous tree, not bothering to find the door into the greenhouse as hearing the song made him quite content.

He closed his eyes, letting the morning sun seep through his skin, ironing out his muscles and let his mind get brainwashed by the beautiful synchronized melody wafting out from the greenhouse.

_' It's really nice...but where have I heard that voice and playing before?' _Syaoran thought suddenly.

He struggled to remember where exactly had he heard the voice and playing. Suddenly without warning, a bird came flying out at him and surprising him. Syaoran fell off the root and landed with a loud 'thump' and a yelp.

Suddenly, the playing and singing stopped and a cautious voice from inside said, "Who is it? Who's there?"

_'Seems like that person in there doesn't want to be found out....' _he thought. _'Her voice is kind of familiar though....'_

Careful to not move or anything, Syaoran said the one thing that came into his mind in a low but loud voice, "Your conscience."

Poor Li could've kicked himself right there and then. _'I think I watched too many science-fiction....'_

"My err...conscience?" the voice from inside questioned. "Am I really going crazy?"

Continuing with the same voice, Syaoran said, "No... in fact, you are not. By the way, although I **am** your conscience, what exactly is your name?"

"Stupid conscience, go away. I don't need you. Gee, for my own conscience, you seem pretty nosy," the girl retorted.

A nerve at Syaoran's temple tweaked. "Well, excuse me. But you didn't need to be so rude to your own conscience! How did you find the opening to this greenhouse anyway?"

"Oh, shut up my inner-self. I don't need you. Go away, shoo! Why would a conscience like you want to know how I found the door anyway? I'm leaving!" the voice said. There was a sound of a stool scraping against the floor and footsteps.

Not daring to get caught, Syaoran took the warning and quickly ran out of the place. He kept running until he was in the lobby again. Syaoran gasped for breath. He was breathing in and out in and out suddenly when someone touched his shoulder.

"Gahhh!!!" Syaoran shouted and jerked away.

He saw Ryuu standing there with a twitching smile and hand posing in mid air. Eriol raised an eyebrow at him, standing next to Ryuu.

"Uhh...did we interrupt something?" Ryuu asked. "You seemed quite surprised...something happened?"

Syaoran decided that it was best that he kept what happened at the secluded greenhouse a secret. "Err...no...umm..I was...psyched! Ya know....nervous?"

"I hear a question mark at that but I wont probe you for further details....I think we should get to our breakfast and then go to the hall for the first round?" Eriol suggested.

"My clothes...." Syaoran said.

Eriol held up two covered outfits and said, " I got yours. Now, let's go!"

"Yessir!" Ryuu said, he started leading the two of them to a restaurant of his own choice for breakfast.

As the elevator door closed, Syaoran saw someone strolling into the lobby from outside.

"Kinomoto....Sakura...." he muttered under his breath.

* * *

(With the Twilight Angelz and Touya)

"Sha-la-la-la-la...sha-la-la in the morning...oh-oh-oh...sha-la-la-la-la...sha-la-la in the sunshine...." Sakura heard Touya singing loudly from inside his room. She sweat-dropped.

"Pipe it down Touya!" Meiling yelled from the couch in the living room.

"Sha-la-la-la-la...sha-la-la in the evening...." Touya continued.

"Touya! I said-" Meiling started.

"Oh, leave him be Meiling. You know he's always like that," Sakura said grinning and sitting down on the couch with her.

"Yea, I know...but it's so annoying! You could've heard the other songs he was singing while you were gone! Top of the world, Edelweiss....Achy-Freaky Heart....the songs he chose! What could be any worse?" Meiling said.

"It's a world of laughter and a world of tears...." Touya started on a new song.

"Ya better shut up before I personally put you in tears Touya!" Meiling called.

Touya appeared from his bedroom's doorway and said, "Well sorry your highness, I was just expressing myself. And...by the way, it's Achy-_**Breaky**_ Heart, not Achy-_**Freaky**_ Heart."

"Well pardon me your _**lowliness,**_ and I suggest you keep your expressing to yourself," Meiling snapped.

Sakura sighed. "Tomoyo! Are you done yet? Let's go for breakfast and feed Meiling! She's being cranky again!" Sakura called mischievously.

"Okay Saku! Just a minute!" Tomoyo called back laughingly. She emerged from her room carrying three covered outfits hanging from hangers. (No joke/pun intended)

" You guys!" Meiling protested. "It's not me! Touya's the one being annoying!"

"All right, all right, we were just joking. So shall we go for breakfast?" Sakura suggested. "We could leave Touya here an' all....."

"Not on my watch! Never fear! Touya's here!" Touya went out of his room and in an instant, was at the door, holding the door open.

The three girls sweat-dropped. "Uhh...let's go shall we?" Tomoyo said, breaking the silence.

All of them went to have breakfast, and then, went to the hall for the first round.

"Well, let's go to your appointed dressing room shall we?" Touya suggested, taking initiative of his role as a pro manager.

"Yeah..." taking hold of both her guitars, Sakura led the way to their appointed dressing room.

Touya left them and went to the emcees to take attendance for the band and the necessary details to them. Sakura and Meiling were given their costumes and went into the changing cubicles and got dressed.

After pulling on an overcoat, Sakura sat in front of one of the dressing tables and began to ponder on her thoughts and brushing her mid-length hair.

Tomoyo came out and took the brush from her.

"Let me do your hair, alright?" Tomoyo said.

Sakura nodded. "The outfit's really cute by the way."

"Second that," Meiling said, coming out.

Meiling's hair was tied back into a high side ponytail with a white ribbon, which gave a lot of contrast to her jet black hair. Her outfit consisted of; a light blue bell-sleeved mid riff top with a red ribbon decorating the front, a red cotton mini skirt, a white sash around her hips, black high tops and a ruby rose pendant around her neck.

Sakura's costume on the other hand, consisted of; a light green tube top with a sparkly star design on the back, a white ruffled mini skirt with a black belt, light green flats with little white flowers, her usual guitar pendant still remained and her hair, done up by Tomoyo, was clipped up into a ponytail with a purple butterfly clip.

Tomoyo, the designer herself wore a yellow, v-necked sleeveless mini dress with a white bow at the back and a silver crystal studded crescent moon brooch decorating the front, white sandals, and her hair was tied back into a half ponytail.

"well, I'm glad the outfits turned out great!" Tomoyo said happily. "Let's go and watch the other contestants. Meiling, what time are we due to perform?"

Meiling looked at the schedule for the day pasted on the door. "Err...let's see....Twilight, Twilight, Twilight....ah! Here we are! Twilight Angelz at 3:00, after like, 27 other bands."

"Okay, we'll go back to the dressing room at 2:45 to get ready again. What's the band performing then?" Tomoyo asked.

"Well, uhh...it's a band called 'The Elements'," Meiling said, squinting her eyes to read the small print.

"Okay then, after their performance, we'll have to get back to the dressing room," Tomoyo said.

" 'The Elements'.... the name sounds kind of familiar...." Sakura mused to herself. (A/N: So many mysteries in this story....no? LOL I think I'm just making the characters a tad bit too forgetful ;) )

Locking after themselves and throwing on their overcoats, the three of them went backstage to watch the performers before them.

"Oh, there you are!" they heard Touya's voice say.

"I already gave your song title and etc. to the emcees already so you don't need to worry. You aren't gonna perform any time soon. So, I'll just go and watch among the many spectators/audience in my V.I.P seat 'kays?" Touya said winking.

"Oh, and though you might've reconciled, please, beat those boys okay?" Touya said.

With a good luck and ruffle of Sakura's hair (and a slap on the hand from Tomoyo), Touya went to his said V.I.P seat to watch the first round of the competition.

"Oh, I don't care whether we've reconciled or not, I vow to beat those boys!" Meiling said.

"A promise made is a promise done!" Meiling quoted her favorite phrase.

"True," Sakura smiled.

"The other bands are pretty good huh?" Tomoyo commented.

"What? Of course! What do you think? Most of us are all almost pros you know. But of course, within our own countries or hometowns," another voice snidely remarked.

The three of them turned their attention from the current performance and saw the owner of the voice. It was hard to see whether the girl was pretty or not as her face was caked in make-up. Although, her hair was red with hot pink and lime green highlights and was sprayed with glitter.

Accompanying her was two other girls. One was a rather tall lanky girl whose hair was brown and curly with yellow and gold highlights. She also wore heavy make up like the other one.

The last one who gave Meiling the idea to call them either the 'Make-up Bimdiots' (Bimbo and idiots) or 'The Salad Haired Trio' also wore heavy make up. Her blonde hair however, was styled into a feather cut and had several different colored highlights originating form the color, red and blue.

"Keep your comments to yourself..." Sakura said under her breath to Meiling who was biting her tongue in agony.

Cooly, Tomoyo replied, "Pardon me. But it's not exactly polite to butt into other peoples conversations."

"I was just enlightening a newbie like you," the red haired girl snapped.

"Oh...so you've been here before have you?" Meiling said.

Without thinking, the blonde one said, " Oh, of course. We've been here like, what, four years already?"

Which obviously what the red-head didn't intend for Tomoyo and her friends to know. Because after the blonde said that, she covered her mouth with a gasp as the red-head glared at her.

With a meek 'sorry' the blonde went and hid behind the tall girl. Meiling took repeated deep and wobbly breaths to keep herself from laughing out loud.

"Whatever," the red head said.

"Just remember, this competition's a though one. Even the good ones like us can't win. Obviously, the insignificant new ones like you have no chance," she said with a hint of satisfaction as she walked off with her two friends.

"Well?" Meiling asked the other two with a puppy look on her face.

Sakura looked at Tomoyo who nodded her head. "Okay Meiling. But keep it down."

Taking a deep breath, Meiling said, "Okay, so I have this craziest idea that either their band is called the 'Makeup Bimdiots' or 'The Salad Haired Trio'. The red-head's hair is almost like a christmas tree! With the green, red and pink all clashing together. Gawd! The blonde's was even more extreme! So much for matching her eyes!"

" I see you've met the 'Spring Flowers'," someone said.

The three of them saw a young pretty woman wearing a black t-shirt and pants, holding a clipboard and standing there, smiling at them.

"Pardon my rudeness but, what the heck?!? 'Spring Flowers'?" Meiling asked with a look of disappointment on her face.

"There, there Meiling..." Tomoyo said, patting her back. "Excuse me, but who are you?"

"Oh, sorry. My name's Rosita Decour. I'm the backstage director. I direct the things to be done backstage here," Rosita introduced herself.

"They're the 'Spring Flowers'?" Sakura asked. "I'm Kinomoto Sakura. Pleasure to meet you."

"Oh yes. Nice to meet you. The idea of the name is to match their colorful hair," Rosita explained.

"I'm Daidouji Tomoyo and this is Li Meiling. Nice to meet you Rosita," Tomoyo said politely.

"It's rather bad that you encounter them. Well, the other bands here are nice people so don't think them to be the same as those three all right?" Rosita asked, smiling.

The three of them nodded as Rosita handed them a booklet.

"This is a booklet of all the competitors in this competition. You can read about the others here," Rosita explained. "Well, I'll leave you to read the booklet then. You can keep it. There's plenty of them left. Good luck!" with a cheerful wave, Rosita disappeared somewhere to continue her managing duties.

"Well, that was one weird encounter and one good encounter. So I say that's a pretty exciting start for the first rounds. Don't ya think?" Sakura asked, smiling.

The three of them went back to watching the performances and occasionally, read about the bands.

Author's note: Well....that was quite a short while I took for this short chapter......Okay! A VERY EXTREMELY long time. I'm sorry. Forgive me readers! Well, count this as a pre-christmas present! Merry christmas! Please review the chappie! Sorry if it was uninteresting.

-Luv, MewKohaku (might change due to some personal reasons)


End file.
